Falling Over Heels
by Featherain
Summary: Jade's a dork. She admits it. Dave Strider is the coolest guy. She admits it. When you're cousins with your crush's best buddy, and soon the whole school is hot on your tail to taunt you, Jade doesn't know what to do once they find out her crush. One thing's for sure -her life's ruined. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Homestuck. More pairings to be included later.
1. Chapter 1

_Featherain... First Homestuck fic. Originally meant to be a one shot for certain purposes, but I accidentally wrote it to be a multichap... Hope you enjoy this! And please, review, review, review! Dave x Jade, one of my favourite pairings in Homestuck. _

_Each review brightens up my day. Seriously, I say this and mean this despite which fandom, comic, or manga I'm writing for. Hope you enjoy, more chapters will be up and be faster depending on amount of reviews, and I hope you enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. NOT me. All rights go to him, and I am NOT doing this for profit. _

* * *

Jade Harley. Dorky girl with a dorky personality.

So it wasn't much surprise that she fell for Dave Strider. The guy with the shades who seemed to never smile and her who smiled all the time were total opposites. He was cool, idol of the school, and yet at the same time friends with her cousin, John. She was the girl holding her books, pushing up her glasses, and falling asleep in the middle of the hallways. She was the only one who would ever volunteer to water the school plants while everyone around her would snicker.

But no, she _refused_ to be the dorky girl in those stories in which she stupidly fell for the 'cool guy'. She _refused _to. Despite being seemingly carefree and going with the flow, Jade Harley can be a stubborn person. Such as right now. So when she has a huge crush on Dave Strider, the coolest guy to ever live?

Man, the amount of acting and smiles she had to do to cover that crush up.

She got Valentines chocolates from Tavros three years in a row now. She got flowers from some other guys, who she had to admit to be nerds… just like her. She got anonymous flowers and a box of chocolates that were crappily made.

Why oh _why_ couldn't have those come from Strider? John just delivered the anonymous tiny gifts once a year or so, with that stupid grin and no matter how much she _begged_ to know where it came from, nope. He just wouldn't tell.

Of course, they didn't come from Strider.

Why would he give those to her?

Sometimes, when watching movies with John, it was about how a dorky girl fell in love with a douche. And no matter how much she wanted to take some advice from the film, she couldn't. Because for one, Dave Strider was _not_ a douche. He was a cool guy that Jade fell hopelessly over her _heels_ for. The guy that Jade woke up thinking about. Stupid, stupid her. No man was worth the aggravation. Stupid, stupid, Strider. Going into her dreams.

* * *

"Argh! Dave Strider, get out of my dreams right now!"

"Excuse me, Miss Harley?"

Jade looked up, blushing beet red as she stared down to her book, begging to disappear. The glances from everybody in her class seemed to burn into her, as the poor girl fumbled to her pages, catching a quick glance at the board.

"C-Chlorine…" she muttered, her face turning red all over.

"Correct, Miss Harley," the teacher said suspiciously, before he turned back to the board. "Last warning for interruptions."

"_Ooooh… Somebody's getting dreams about Strider."_

"_Yeah, wanna tell him? I bet he'll be laughing his ass off."_

"_Wait, isn't he close to her cousin… er… Egbird or something? Egderp? Egbert?"_

"_So? Bet you she's crushing big time on Strider. And he'll turn her down."_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Jade shouted inwardly, glaring at her book furiously as she fought back down the tears. Stupid Dave! It was his entire fault! He was the one being all cool, intruding her dreams. And the way he called her 'Harley' every time made her clutch whatever was in her hand –books, flowerpots, seed packets, watering cans, pumpkins –a little tighter.

It had been the third time this week she woke up with dreams of Dave Strider, she realized, as she sheepishly wiped away the drool from the corner of her mouth. The third time she woke up blushing whether it be in her greenhouse, math class, or chemistry. Jade sighed, stacking her books around the end of class as she groaned quietly, staring at the clock and begging it to be lunch soon.

* * *

"Hey Jade!" John called, rushing over to his cousin's locker, where a black haired girl stood, slamming the door shut. "Er… Is something wrong?"

"_That_," Jade mumbled, tears brimming her eyes as John blinked stupidly, before finally hearing the cruel laughter around them.

"Having dreams again, Jade?"

"Yeah, wanna go kissy to Strider?"

"Aw, don't be using your cousin to get close to him!"

"I am NOT," Jade raised her voice slightly at the last word, running quickly as she pushed past her cousin towards the girl's washroom. The salty liquid from her eyes finally started to leak onto her face, leaving tearstains and marks over her usually pale face.

And there John stood, deciding he would be better off taking some of Rose's lunch instead of taking half of Jade's for today.

* * *

Jade wiped her tears fiercely until her eyes almost burned with the rubbing of her harsh sleeve.

"You know, your sleeve may get ruined from your tears."

Jade abruptly stopped sobbing, looking up to see one of the foreigner exchange students looking down at her as she crouched, her blurry eyes making the skin look… grey?

She rubbed her eyes again, relieved to find normal skin tone.

"My name is Kanaya," the girl said, enunciating each word slowly and carefully, causing Jade to smile slightly at her little quirk.

"My name's Jade."

"Hello, Jade human," the girl with the short dark hair spoke, reaching out a hand to pull Jade up.

"W-Wait, human…?"

"Oh, my apologies. I meant Jade. I am still getting used to this."

Jade raised her eyebrow, before shaking her head and plastering on a bright smile. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Kanaya!"

"Why were you crying?"

Jade frowned at her interruption, slightly indecisive to tell the girl the truth or not. She _was_ the one who noticed her crying, and Jade was sure she had good intentions, but she didn't want to make another dorky first impression.

"It's a long story," Jade protested, giving a wry smile.

"I have time to listen."

* * *

First thing's first. Jade made a new friend who apparently likes fashion, and who immediately set to work on Jade's clothes while trying to sew together a dress. Jade shrugged. Even though she couldn't care less on whether or not she looked pretty, seeing her reputation at school, but it was nice to have a friend and it made her smile when Kanaya had a content expression at her sewing machine.

"Dave Strider."

The words had been echoing her mind as she banged her head in front of Rose and Kanaya at a sleepover, unconsciously picking the petals at one of her flowers.

"In my opinion, Jade, it seems like you're feeling an emotion of love towards this Strider boy, no?" Rose says politely, suppressing a smile as she kept on eating the sweets Jade offered.

"And now the whole school knows it!" Jade wailed, lying down on her back as she stared at her ceiling beside her dog. "Somebody probably already told Strider. I screamed his name in the middle of class twice this week!"

"But I thought he only hints smiles around you," Kanaya carefully said, making sure to pronounce her words clearly.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Rose."

Jade stared in front of her, seeing Rose smirk before she sighed. "Jade, it's not your imagination. Even I've seen it."

"Cool guy? Smiling? Ha! Tell me that when I'm drunk. I don't even want to go to school on Monday anymore."

Yep. Her life was ruined. And it was _high school_. If it was middle or elementary, if she was younger, she could soon move up a school and forget the old memories. If only, if only.

* * *

_Featherain... Again, thank you for reading this! Also, if you want to roleplay Homestuck on an online website, please visit *gets dragged awa_y*


	2. Falling Down

_Featherain... Woah. I didn't expect that many people to actually like this story though... I saw some other DavexJade fics, with a few reviews, so I was quite overjoyed that there's 8 reviews for ONE chapter, and SIXTEEN followers! Thank you, as this is certainly doing better than a lot of my other stories on different fandoms, so I'm updating this one faster. More reviews =more motivation =faster updates._

_Inspired a bit by ~WingJourneys on DeviantArt. This author's DaveJade artwork is awesome. _

_Also, sorry about last chapter's last AN. I gave out the wrong link, as Doc Manager screwed it up, so I had to delete it out as it won't paste properly from Doc manager. **Anyways, if anybody here reading this is interested in roleplaying Homestuck, please go to my profile and find the first line that is bolded there. It explains who I rp, and gives the link, which appears properly there. Please join! We could REALLY use some members. I am the administrator, Featherain, there, so if you have any questions you could just ask me. Thanks!**_

_Thanks to last time's reviewers:_

_NyraROX x-lolz-x StrawberryMtDew violet404 cicir greatbladeParagon XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX_

_Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and review please!_

* * *

Jade slept, her mouth open in a comical expression as Rose and Kanaya giggled above her.

"I do wonder what Jade's dreaming about," Kanaya said in a formal manner, enunciating each word carefully.

Rose laughed softly. "Jade really can be cute sometimes. Dave Strider is being incredibly stupid for not confessing yet," the blond girl sighed, covering Jade's body with the blanket she must have kicked off in the middle of the night.

Rose immediately perked up at the sound of the doorbell ringing as Bec started barking, nudging Jade awake.

"Mmf…"

"Jade, wake up," Rose said, gently pushing the girl. "Somebody's ringing the doorbell."

"Huh?" the black haired girl murmured, before her bright green eyes flashed open. "Wait, I'm in my pyjamas!"

Rose sighed, before she got up, rushing towards the door. "I'll go answer it."

Jade rubbed her eyes. Yep, morning again. Today was Sunday. Tomorrow was Monday. She slumped onto the ground, groaning at the thought of going to school again.

"Hi Rose! Er… Is Jade there?"

Jade got up quickly, running over to her door. Why was John there? Well, he was her cousin, so she didn't really mind seeing him in her pyjamas.

"Hi John!" Jade grinned cheerfully, delighted to see her cousin. She eyed the huge box he was holding. "What's going on?"

"Hehe, well, I came to move in with you since our house caught on fire and blew up!" John grinned, dumping the huge cardboard box into her home.

"What?"

"Well, when Dad was lighting his pipe, he accidentally got some papers on fire, which reached to the wires, to his shaving gel, and to this explosive cake bomb he was baking –"

"Ah."

"Yeah! So, we had scavenged what we found last night, and now we're moving here! Your grandfather agreed last night. Didn't he tell you?"

"I guess not…" Jade shrugged. She didn't mind at all that her cousin was moving in –in fact, overjoyed. But the little fact nagging her mind was that sooner or later, John would get bombarded with questions about her crushing on Dave.

Jade sighed. She would worry about this later.

Jade Harley was officially going to drop dead in school.

Kanaya ran over eagerly as she greeted Jade's cousin. "Hello, John human –I mean, John," the girl said kindly.

"Er… Hi!"

"Her name's Kanaya," Rose introduced with a tiny smile, her eyes looking into the far corner of the huge truck. "Well then, Jade, I suppose I should go now. Right, Kanaya? You want to come too?"

Kanaya looked at Rose in a confused manner, uttering a sound of question. "But wouldn't Jade be –"

"We should _really_ go now," Rose said forcefully, tugging on Kanaya's arm as the girl waved goodbye to Jade, seeing as Rose already packed up both of their items away.

"Huh? Uh –okay then! Bye Rose! Bye Kanaya!" Jade cried happily, before she focused her attention to John again. "Gee, those boxes look heavy though. Here, I'll go help you carry some," Jade pointed out, already running outside.

"Wait, Jade! You might want to –" John reached out a hand to stop his cousin, but shrugged and he whistled while unpacking in a carefree manner, not really caring what happened next.

* * *

Jade ran out in her blue, fuzzy, Squiggles pyjamas, reaching for a huge cardboard box. John might as well get everything sorted as soon as possible, so she might as well be as helpful as possible. "Hi Uncle!" Jade greeted cheerfully like the sun above, smiling her bucktoothed grin to the man in the car.

"Hey Jade! I'll bake a cake when I get over," John's dad called out, causing Jade to giggle at his obsession.

"Okay then!"

"I'm sorry about your house," Jade said, as she caught a breath of air, huffing at the weight of the box.

"Don't worry about it. But Jade, a lady like yourself shouldn't be carrying such a box by yourself. Get Dave to help you over there, he's a nice boy. Dave!"

Wait… Dave?

Jade froze in one place, daring to turn her head around to see the boy behind the shades, giving a small, almost unnoticable grin at her.

_Great. I probably look ridiculous to him. _Jade silently groaned to herself.

"Hey Harley."

"Ah? Dave, you're here –Eep!"

That was all it took before Jade suddenly collapsed onto the ground underneath the box, before she realized her situation. Dave's glasses nearly dropped, as he hopped over, getting the box off the squashed girl.

"Woah there, you okay, Harley?" He asked, giving a hand as Jade tentatively took it, finding herself being pulled up.

"Yeah! I'm good! Really good! Amazing!" Jade stumbled over her words, clutching the box tighter when he said her name. She mentally slapped herself for being so lovesick over this. Holding onto the box tight, Jade ran into her house with it, almost crushing her legs with the weight the box contained.

Dave stood there, blinking as the girl seemed to run a half a mile and over in a minute.

* * *

Harley. The way the girl danced in the rain, smiled brightly as if to challenge the sun, handled the rifle in a way that scared all the other boys away –were all embedded into his mind. But no, crushing on your best bro's cousin was not cool. Even though John seemed to be perfectly fine with it.

So now… it was all right… right?

Dave groaned. Being such a cool guy was so confusing sometimes. He was loosing his cool, every time he was around Harley –no, _Jade_. Stone of the heavens. Girl of the heavens.

_Gotta stay cool. Get the girl_.

That's what he always played in his mind, just standing there rigidly with his hands in his pockets beside Jade, as Jade goofed around, tempting him to smile with that huge contagious smile of her own.

Dave shrugged as he heaved a box onto himself, carrying it with ease towards the house before he plopped it further in, finding Squiggles stuffed toys, plants, colourful bands and opened books sprawled everywhere.

_Such a dork_, Dave thought to himself, fighting to keep the blush and smile down as he pushed his dark shades up, nodding briefly at John.

_Keep your cool, Dave._

"Ah! Bec!" Jade giggled, her laughter piercing the air as Dave struggled more to hide the smile and blush. A huge dog slobbered over Jade's face as Jade lay down on the ground, the dog on top of Jade. The girl turned around to see Dave, turning beet red as she quickly wiped away the drool, running outside in her now changed into green shorts and white T shirt to help carry in the boxes again.

"So, this is where Harley lives, huh?" Dave commented, nodding all around.

"What, you jealous that you want to move in instead of me?" John grinned, laughing as Dave with a teasing look.

"Shut up, Egderp."

"Awn, here, go help your princess with the boxes now. Make a Con Air scene even I would be proud of."

"You're going to end up just like that crow," Dave threatened lightly, grabbing a pillow as he threw it at John, aiming to stuff the boy with it.

"I want my cousin to stay innocent!"

Dave groaned. Having a best friend like that was definitely going to blow your cool sooner or later. He stopped as he looked onwards behind his dark, round shades, watching as Jade weighed a box carefully in her arms before she started wobbling backwards.

"Hey, Harley, be careful." He called out worriedly when the girl started to stray.

"Huh? Dave? What –Ah!" Jade screamed, falling down _again_ before Dave sprinted ahead to grab hold of her.

"Would want to fall down twice now, wouldn't you, Harley?" he commented, giving her a tiny, playful smirk.

"Yeah, well, I suppose cool kid never got these moments," Jade replied coolly, before she grinned mischievously, snaking her hand into Dave's pocket to take out another pair of the same shades he had on.

"Actually, Dave?" she asked, laughing brightly, almost forgetting her embarrassment from school. "I never knew you kept spares in your pockets!" Jade teased, before she took off her round glasses to put the shades on, looking silly and foolish. "Is this correct, cool kid?" she smiled, pointing up a finger to herself.

"Pretty fucking acceptable, I gotta admit," Dave shrugged, before Jade laughed some more.

"Well, I'm just going to carry this one in then. Good luck Dave!" Jade cheerily blessed, heaving the box to her home to find John happily unpacking.

And Jade spent her day lifting boxes, watching as the sky seemed to turn darker and bluer till the night, wincing at the thought of tomorrow.

School.

Great. Just great.

* * *

_Featherain... Thank you for reading this far! Also, please, please, please review! Each one brightens up my day, (as you're reviewing my writing that some people tell me daily how much it sucks, xD) and I am truly happy to see each compliment. Please, please, please, review! _

_But I also mean it with all, that when done reviewing or whatever, PLEASE go check my profile for the link to the roleplay site! You don't have to scroll down at all! It's like, a few lines of stuff, and then the bolded lines saying who I rp as and which site I'm from. We REALLY need members, as it is quite new, and don't fear messaging one of the administrators there who's username is Featherain (me) for any questions! I'd really be happy to help you around, if it means getting another rp person in the site!_

_Thank you, and again, please review!_


	3. The Childish Acts

_Featherain... Hi! Well, I went on a long tour where the computer was hard for me to lay my hands on, so I wasn't able to update this fic. This is an extra long chapter, inspired by many things._

_When I was sleeping overnight on a bunk in a train, I had a weird dream. One that involved Karkat and Jade. Nothing of real romance, though! So I added that in my fic. Sorry to the person who said that my characters before where just perfect! I SWEAR Karkat and (maybe) Terezi is ALL I'm going to add on!_

_Around the end of this fic... it'll be explained by the author's note at the bottom of this page._

_Anyways, thank you SO much to those who reviewed! Thank you, thank you, and seriouly thank you for reviewing a fic of mine!_

_Thanks to last time's reviewers!_

_NyraROX , cicir, greatbladeParagon, violet404 , Invader Cakez , Guest, Aquarius Draco, curiouskat88, ugh , inyourdreams259 , Clarity24, xAngelic , Littlefoot the Warrior, anon, Anonymous Name, adorkabloodthirsty, Propechy of Azure Souls ._

_Thank you absolutely SO much for reviewing! You do not understand how much I treasure each compliment, advice, and review I am given! It really brightens up my day, causing me to update this story before all my other ones. _

_Also, **if anybody is interested in roleplaying Homestuck, please visit my profile and you'll see right away the bolded words that display the website you can roleplay at, and who I roleplay for. I'm on the site as an administrator, so feel free to ask me anything, and my username there is the same as here.**_

_**Any Tavros roleplayers? We kinda need you to do a pairing with Gamzee on that site... Thanks!**_

_Anyways, thanks for reading this, and hope you enjoy this fic! Look at the last Author's note to see what the last part was inspired by!_

* * *

"Jade! Wake up!"

The girl lay there, not twitching nor moving, as she lay there in bed still fast asleep.

"Jade!"

Jade Harley was odd in sleeping patterns. Other than the fact that she would randomly fall into unconciousness, she would also be _incredibly_ hard to wake up. All noises from the real world would be blocked out from the girl.

There would also be the lucky moments in which she would suddenly sit up, eyes wide open awake and ready to go.

This, however, was not one of the times.

"Jade!" John called out desperately again, looking frantically at the clock before he started trying to drag his cousin off the bed. "Bec!" He called the dog, an idea popping in his mind.

As if on cue, the medium sized dog leaped onto the poor black haired girl, licking her all over the face, nudging her head around. Jade automatically squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, shoving her head underneath the pillow in annoyance.

"Urgh…"

"Jade, wake up!" John repeated, pushing the girl harshly. "Or else we'll be late for school! And if we're late for school, Dad will wake up soon and go through the gallery of cakes that he baked."

The girl groaned again, reluctantly pushing herself up with her wobbly weak arms before rubbing her eyes open from the sticky glue that seemed to keep them shut.

"I'm up… just give me a few more minutes," Jade softly yawned, her head still groggy and half asleep.

"Nope!" John said with a huge smile, as he promptly began to hit her playfully with his pogo hammer. "You need to get up!"

Jade sighed, moaning as she rolled off of her bed, hopping lightly on her feet towards the bathroom door. She shut it, taking her time to pull over some clothes, swipe her teeth with that toothpaste and water, and rinse her face.

Stupid morning routines.

It was only until afterwards did her eyes blink awake, jogging lightly towards the breakfast table to stick a piece of bread in her mouth, racing out the door with her cousin as she ran towards the school, backpacks pounding against their backs heavily filled with books. The two had gasped and stopped for air at the sight of the large building, looking up to find the bleak sky that seemed to think that it was too early itself.

"Hey Vriska!" John said, waving excitedly to the grinning girl at the entrance, before the girl continued to scowl at Jade slightly.

"Hey John."

Jade smiled softly before clutching her cousin's wrist, dragging him into the school as they raced down many stairs to reach their locker.

"Here," Jade started, slamming her locker shut and taking out a pair of drumsticks. "I need to go to band practice, go finish up your homework, okay John?"

"Sure," the boy replied, taking out his crumpled sheets of paper. "Is Rose here?" John asked, perking up at the thought of the incredibly smart girl helping him do his homework.

"I... don't think so."

"Okay then!" he said, seeming to brighten up even more. "I'll go ask Vriska then!"

"Sure, what ever suits you best then," Jade replied, not really caring before she ran out of John's way towards the noisy commotion echoing from the huge room nearby.

Jade could play _many_ instruments. But that doesn't nessecarily mean she could play all of them well, though. However, with her happy and carefree manner alongside with the knowledge of many instruments, she was able to join the drumming section of the school's main band, while understand other instruments well enough too.

Sucks for the flute, though.

She sighed; refusing to look anybody in the eye out of embarrassment from her memories before she stiffly took a seat at the drum set, staring at nothing but the music sheet laid in front of her.

"Hey, there's Jade over there."

"Hey Jade! How was Strider's offer of… rejection?"

Jade gritted her teeth, pumping the bass drum at the feet as loudly as she could before she randomly dug out some beats in her mind with the snare and hi-hat.

"Awn, she's ignoring us."

"Too embarrassed?"

Great, now it's time to randomly smack around those tom toms.

"Can she even hear us?"

"She can _so_ hear us."

"What a nerd."

Are the cymbals louder?

"Whatever. I'm too tired anyways, why's band practice so early in the damn morning anyways?"

Maybe the cymbals really are louder.

* * *

Class, Jade Harley could make it through. The teacher was usually talking, and when she was bored, she would collapse upon her textbook and fall asleep, wiping the drool off the sheets in a hasty state when awake.

Break time, not so much.

So, maybe she did call for it when she tried to go visit Kanaya and Rose. Maybe she should have ran to the girl's washroom, lock herself up in one of the stalls, and crouch there till the bell rang. Maybe she should have knocked herself out again with the drums in the band room.

"Whoot! Go Jade!"

"Huh?" Jade questioned, glancing around in a puzzled manner.

"Yeah! What's next, proclaim your love privately to Strider?"

She froze.

Oh.

_Oh_.

She knew Dave Strider had girls all over him. She knew that. But nope, she just _had_ to like Strider too, letting all those girls know about it when she screamed out loud in class.

"Awn, look guys, she's _blushing_."

The girl bit her lip, her buckteeth showing as everything seemed to go through her eyes and into her brain before despair seemed to dawn before her. Crap. Jade closed her mouth on instinct at the embarrassing thought of her huge two front teeth being shown to her taunters.

"What are you going to do next then, Harley?"

No no _no_, Jade Harley was _not_ going to cry again. She was going to not show them tears, not give them any satisfaction.

She ran the hell out of there.

Shoving everybody else away, Jade glared at the ground, not daring the look up. She pushed through the tiny cracks that the crowd left as she raced, and ran and ran and ran throughout the hallways until she seemed to reach a desolate classroom.

Finally.

So maybe there were some people. But they didn't seem to realize she existed, which was better than the others that just cornered her. Jade gasped for air, crouching as she bended to hide underneath her desk.

The scene played out well enough in her mind, if you ignored the fact on how immature it looked in her own mind. A fourteen year old girl squatting underneath a desk like a five year old playing hide and seek. Frankly, she would like to play ninja for a while. Better than standing up and having to look the others in the eye.

It was quiet. A little bit _too_ quiet for her tastes, with that annoying buzzing the lamps above would give, but a reassuring quiet that calmed her down.

"Shit."

"What?" Jade perked up, turning around swiftly to see where the voice came from.

Dave Strider.

"D-Dave…?"

"Woah," the boy quickly said, before he tilted his head to see a black haired girl, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Sup Harley."

"Hi Dave," Jade said, smiling brightly. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Random females chasing me. Chanting your name while laughing like witches. You know," he said, shrugging as he pushed up his shades.

Jade gulped.

The heat seemed to have overwhelmed Jade, as her forehead immediately began sweating, the back of her neck became moist before the girl started panting slightly, fidgeting awkwardly before the boy.

"It's not true, what they're saying, you know," she protested automatically, staring at the shades desperately.

A moment of silence.

"I… I knew that, of course. Too much irony in the whole ironic shit."

"G-Good!" Jade exclaimed happily, smiling brightly. "I'll… see you later then, Dave!" she bid goodbye, crawling from underneath the desk quicker than she had planned for, leaving the blond haired boy.

She never did look back to see his expression.

* * *

Jade did survive the day. She did. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to talk to Rose and Kanaya at all, as she was too busy avoiding the laughing faces that had frightened her far too much nowadays.

Which basically made up around ninety nine point nine percent of the school's population.

"_That's the girl falling over heels for Strider."_

She could survive comments like those.

"_Urgh. What's with her hair?"_

Of course she could.

"_Hey Jade! Seen Strider lately?"_

She wasn't going to crumble beneath them.

_"Hey, didn't that other girl with the red highlights hug him until he literally threatened to slash her?"_

Not –

_"Jade's going to be jealous…"_

This –

_"I smell dog on her, gross."_

Time.

She clutched her book tight to her chest until her lungs felt squeezed, gritting her teeth as she stared in a glassy manner ahead, side stepping while shoving her way through the crowd.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Tavros's sister!"

"Dude! You're such an idiot! That's not Tavros's sister, he's only around her because he's crushing on the girl!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, idiot."

Jade ignored the two, starting to catch speed in her legs before she raced away, biting her bottom lip far too hard, the air was getting too thick from the amount of bodies pressed to each other in the hallways.

It really did _stink_.

The rest of the day seemed too much of a blur for her. It was like some sort of hazy fog that clouded her vision for the rest of the seven hours she was forced into in this learning prison.

So she ate her lunch again in the music room. She didn't dare to actually _go out there_ and search for Kanaya and Rose. It was like a damn hunting jungle game thing out there, and she was like the victim about to be gobbled to two seconds.

Everybody else was a predator.

Jade Harley hogged the piano for about the rest of the time until the bell rang, randomly pressing the keys until they seemed to create some sort of melody to go by with the drums, a tiny crowd forming near her.

"You know what you need?"

Jade raised her eyebrow as she looked above to see who was killing her ears.

"A singer! Create some lyrics!"

"It would really help if you don't talk so loud," Jade softly pleaded, wincing at the vibrating caused in her eardrums.

"Yeah, well you're just a girl with no life on a piano."

"And you're the boy commanding me around with a big head," Jade retorted, glaring ahead.

"Dog girl."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you kinda do smell like a dog," the boy pointed out as he pinched his nose in an obvious and rude yet comical manner, shrugging.

"It's because I _have_ a dog, it's not my natural scent, unlike _you_."

"Can you do anything else with the music?" the boy asked suddenly, deciding to change the subject.

"Why must you ask?"

"Because your potential's all running away from you," the tall boy smirked, smiling at the girl glaring at him below.

"Yes, and you're the one to judge that."

"Yes, yes I am."

"I hardly doubt that I'm afraid," Jade said crossly, storming over to the door in front of her.

"I'm still interested!"

Jade stopped at the door, biting her lip. It didn't help that she _was_ slightly interested too, herself. But she didn't want to get paired up with such a boy like the one behind her.

"Your name?" she asked, her tone turning more polite.

"Karkat. Karkat Vantas."

* * *

And only until the beautiful chimes of heaven decided to ring, allowing the screams of teenagers flood the hallways and the thuds of their feet leave the school, did Jade Harley actually smile with relief.

"Hey Jade! I'm going to be still lifting some boxes over to your house then," John waved excitedly, running ahead of the girl and off, forcing her to blink stupidly at the sight before she finally registered it into her brain.

"Oh! Okay then, I'll be getting the groceries then."

"Cool! Get some apples then! Fresh squeezed apple juice I'll make!"

"A-Alright?" the girl tentatively replied, slightly curious and confused on her cousin's answer, but shrugging ahead anyways. She sighed as she shook her head to walk ahead to the bus stations and on.

Jade stared out the window of the dusty bus, curling up on the plastic seat she was seated at. The huge supermarket seemed to come into full view before her, and pulling down the silver line strung at the windows to stop the bus, she leaped from her plastic chair stationed at the bus wall.

"Thank you sir," she said cheerfully, flashing a smile at the bus driver as she always did before she hopped out the door.

"You're the first one to say that this week."

Jade rushed ahead, not listening to anything and ignoring the noises around her, the chirps of the birds before she ran hard and up the staircase of the market to come face to face with cabbages, tomatoes, apples and bananas.

"W-Well…" she murmured, ripping off a plastic bag from the sides of the apples lane to pile the apples in the bag, "John did request for these."

Jade was usually found in this store right after school. Sometimes, some highlights of her day would be played here, even the small details that light up.

The time was incredibly uneventful.

* * *

"Hey, it's the kid again."

"Sup," Dave mumbled, stopping abruptly on his skateboard, raising an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Challenge you to a fight, you small brat."

"Well that's an ironic pile of shit. What makes me a brat?"

"You're fourteen."

"That's ironic man," Dave stated blankly, his pale face void of any emotions.

"What makes it ironic?" the lanky teenager yelped angrily, glaring down at the shorter boy.

"The fact that you're acting like a ten year old. Is that not ironic that _you're_ pointing out my age as if it's a bad thing?"

"And you're the one with only dorky girls chasing after you!" the boy snarled back at Dave, taking a huge swig of a bottle of orangy yellow liquid that looked like apple juice.

"Hey, I like the affection," Dave shrugged absentmindedly, pulling out a sword. "Let's play some strife then, ironic stranger person."

"You little bastard."

"You know, the apple juice you just drank could be piss," Dave said, a scoff in his voice as he fought down a smirk.

* * *

"Ah! I'm sorry, let me just dig for my wallet," Jade said, blushing with embarrassment before the cashier as she stuck her hand deep into the backpack.

The man smiled. "You don't have to pay here then, girl. I remember when you were tiny, shaking with nervousness as you carried huge bags of groceries," the man chuckled to the point of Jade being unsure if he was joking or not.

"I must," Jade smiled half heartedly, finally finding the bills as she slammed it now to the desk, picking up the heavy bags of food. "Keep the change please!"

The man turned around, only the see a sliver of black hair at the exit door before it soon disappeared.

"She's odd, isn't she?"

* * *

Rose slouched through the streets, the weight of the books finally getting to her while her eyes remained focus on the half open book piled at the very top of her arms. The words danced around in her brain, the blond girl swaying her head from side to side slightly as her eyes scanned the words, before she suddenly fell to her knees, feeling her bones impact upon the sidewalk.

"I apologize," Rose immediately said in former tone, feeling a body clash into her. "I was too busy reading and was looking onto where I was going."

"Hey, Rose is your name, isn't it?"

Rose looked up in a surprised manner, cocking her head at her name being called from the stranger.

"Why yes, yes it is."

"You're the lesbian freaky smart girl who's think she's so high above everybody else, don't you?" the boy ahead taunted, a glint upon his round eye glasses as he stared ahead to the blond girl.

The corner of the girl's mouth tilted upwards at a sudden idea.

"I've always wanted to see if knitting needles really do hurt when used as weapons, if yarn could be used as items to strangle."

"Whatever. You're nothing but an idiot, _stupid_."

Rose smiled.

"I've decided that today is when I try out that theory."

* * *

Jade grumbled, racing towards the next bus as she huffed her way up and onto the vehicle, pushing some coins down the slot machine at the entrance for a ticket.

The bus lurched forward, before Jade tripped over her two feet, hitting his chin hard on the bus floor, desperately trying to gather her spilled groceries.

"Ah…" she murmured in pain, wincing before she crawled up again.

Jade sighed in distress, her chin throbbing with pain as she bit her lip, containing the feeling. After the bus lurching to many stops afterwards, Jade heaved up the heavy bags, jumping off the large transportation device.

"Thank you sir, have a good day!"

"You're… welcome."

Jade raced downhill, the plastic bags swung over her shoulders forcing her to run down even faster to the point where the girl was fearful of falling over some flips.

"John…" she whispered in surprise at the sight of her cousin lifting the boxes huge enough to cover his head through the streets. Jade dropped her bags, lifting a hand to wave excitedly to her cousin and announce the buying of the apples.

The black car came too fast.

Instead of looking over to her cousin, she saw a medium size black car that seemed to streak down the streets without her noticing when she was running down at some speed that Jade was sure of being past the speed limit here.

_Way_ past the speed limit.

"John!" the black haired girl shrieked, her legs suddenly running out in the middle of the street and damn Jade Harley has no clue on why she is doing this.

Her hands are coming out to shove John onto the neighbour's lawn in the sidewalk as the contents of the box flood the street and she's turning around before the car seem to come too close, looming over her and then –

She screamed.

* * *

_Featherain... Here in China, there are cars that never slow down, even when they're about to hit a person, they expect YOU to move out of the way first. Just to get to a small shop near where I live, when crossing the streets, I have ran out of the way of and just in time away from many huge buses, a lot of cars, and a train (I have no idea what it was doing there). However, one time, I was nearly hit by a black car without me noticing it. I was cross the sidewalk, checked for cars, and the car came zooming at me in the middle that i'm sure if it hit me, I was have at least flown back a few inches with some hard injuries. My dog, however, pulled me out of the way just in time._

_Sometimes I wonder, what if my dog wasn't there? My mother is always in a different country or city, my father too in a different country, so I'm usually alone. What if I wanted just to walk by myself that day as I had planned to, without my dog? This is how I would have imagined it. (Well, without the heroic act, of course, xD)._

_This is also the reality twist of dreamself Jade's death, and during that, ( the little clip thing Hussie had did) Rose and Dave were doing some epic fighting there, xD._

_Ciao! Please, please, PLEASSEEEEE review! Please! I'll be off feeding the stray cats now. I swear, there are stray cats EVERYWHERE here in China. And now another note! You should plant a microchip in your pet, or at least don't ever abandom your cat/dog/whatever! It pains me to see stray cats and dogs around having to search for food. _


	4. The Other Side and Talk

_Featherain... I had to do some... er... updates to my profile, and a KHR fic is off hiatus so I have more fics to update and more one shots to write of other fandoms, so this fic may be slower on updates._

_Lately, apparently some flame reviews have been passed around... One review bashing Chrome Dokuro in the KHR fandom has been posted on my friend's stories, and a review bashing a character I was writing about in Fairy Tail on one of my stories. The reviews, of course, are anonymous and they had nothing to do with the stories commented upon. I was thinking about just disabling the guest reviews, but this fic came in mind so I kinda decided just to deal with the bash reviews to come. _

_Either way, just a note from above, it did depress me so that's another reason on pretty slow updates. However, thank you very much to the reviewers of last chapter:_

_Invader Cakez, adorkabloodthirsty, HelloThereXDDD , Homestucker, curiouskat88 (Guest Review), abbykaddabby, violet404, Gilbird-For-President , dont mind me u (Guest Review), XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX, ivny , derpylikescake , YokoYua, Immortal42, RandomnessFTW, Lolita-Lollipops, turningWeekend (guest review), Anon (Guest Review)  
_

_In reply to 'don't mind me u' (guest reviewer): Uh, not that I know of... I'm a little bit of planning this out, but most of it is write as I go kinda *is not very organized*. I find KarkatxJade fine, but frankly, I don't want Jade to be written in my story as a half mary sue or mary sue with all these love triangles and what not. And cuz the author loves Karezi too much, :D_

_In reply to 'turningWeekend' (guest reviewer): Ah! You shouldn't force yourself to review either. As much as I *love* reviews, I really don't want to see people forcing themselves out to write a sentence of 'please update! xDD'. That's kinda depressing for me. I do suggest you to alert this story however, as checking each week may annoy you slightly as I might take a while to update sometimes. If you alert, you just get an email to your inbox when this story updates. _

_Sorry for the long AN again. I say THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my reviewers, and if they have a question I reply to them in a PM, but for guest reviewers, I can't PM them so the only way for me to answer is to show so in my AN here. Also, I have this weird goal thing to get a lotttttt of faves on this fic, so if you do like it, it'll make me very happy if you can fave this! Although reviews are still VERY much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit more calm, and please review!_

* * *

"Jade? Jade, can you hear me? Oh gosh you're bleeding –Jade! JADE!"

The girl remained silent, before after what seemed to be like eternity to John –ten minutes to be precise –did the girl start to twitch and wince.

"Jade?" John asked again, tempted to shake his cousin, but afraid it might do more damage. He leaned closer, his glasses bonking against the glasses on the one laying on the cement road.

John's mind was a mess. A very big, jumbled, messy mess, to be exact. For one, he started out picking up items from the ground and back into his large cardboard box that he had ever so clumsily spilled. The next, sudden force sent him tumbling into the neighbour's lawn. A high-pitched, shrill shriek broke throughout the air before his eyes had scanned the fallen body of his cousin and the black car that had quickly severed to the left, around Jade Harley's fallen body and off it sped.

Jade groaned, wincing as her hands went up to slowly hold her forehead, rolling around to her side as her glasses flew off her face from the pressure. Some red mixed with black hair, and her hair felt _incredibly_ sticky and gross. She had this killer-pounding headache and oh-gosh-is-that-blood sort of thoughts suddenly came up.

"Jade?" John repeated again frantically, staring at her as if she was his long lost daughter from Con Air that he had just met. "Jade, answer me!"

"My head hurts," Jade had said with a mixture of groaning and moaning to the point where she was sure that Kanaya would kill her for the lack of enunciation. "Stop acting like a drama queen from those Nicholas Cage stuff," Jade grumbled, thoroughly grossed out by the blood everywhere now while being in a very bad mood due to the amount of pain. "It's not like I'm dead, John!"

Her cousin shut up, clamping his mouth closed before it opened again from that smile making its mark across his face.

"We're close home anyways," he said, a small plan forming in his mind. "Let's just get you home with an ice pack before we can try to get to the nearest doctor –"

"John," the girl almost whined, now on instinct, trying to stop the bleeding from her jacket sleeves before it soaked through and onto her skin, dying her hand red. "I don't need an ice pack, I'm sure they'll have one where the doctor clinic is. There's a walk in doctor that the bus near here can access," Jade started, thinking, as her headache seemed to have worsened.

"Enough money… for us for the bus… Our taxes… pay for hospital," the girl managed to mutter out, now crawling for the groceries bag with one arm on top of her bleeding head.

"Oh gosh Jade, just leave the groceries!" John told her, holding her up.

"No!" the black haired girl whined like a child, determination still in her before her cousin sighed in exasperation, wobbling quickly over before he slung the grubby plastic bags over his shoulder.

"Happy?" he asked, now eager to get over to the bus stop. "How long for the bus?"

"It comes every twenty minutes," Jade muttered, holding John around the neck weakly, feeling as if she had ten fevers at once. Damn those headaches. "But 15 must have passed already by now, so let's just get up there quickly." She disliked how she seemed pretty grumpy around now, but the the stupid head pounding should be an exception.

And the bus came for them again, stopping at the stop the two was at as John ceased flailing his arms around wildly despite Jade's protests that he didn't need to.

"It's here!" John announced happily, helping Jade onto the bus as the girl continued to clutch her head in pain –but more like annoyance at the terrible headache. Jade hurriedly pressed the coin into the machine, ripping out the two tickets for the two before they bobbled down the bus and into the seat.

It wasn't like there was a _large_ wound to her head; it was medium sized and shallow, to their relief. But that didn't mean that weird looks weren't going to be passed around and stares inflicted upon the black haired girl. Especially pointing fingers at the slight blood dripping from her sleeve. _Gross_, was what Jade Harley was thinking.

Slowly the large square came into view before the she motioned to her cousin, who in response tugged the silver wire by the window in enthusiasm. The bus ringed quietly, pulling itself into a stop before the pair tumbled out the door and off.

"So, er, where's this walk in doctor?"

"The clinic over there," Jade replied quite calmly, already making her move towards the small place. Her cousin ran after her before they reached the place, opening the door with a small ding.

"Jade Harley," Jade announced herself at the front counter, standing there patiently before the woman there gave a stifled gasp at the sudden blood.

"Last name again?"

"Harley," Jade repeated, still not removing the back of her arm from her head in fear of more blood leaking.

"A-Alright then… we'll just have you come into the room right now," the lady said, tugging Jade towards one of the cream coloured rooms as the girl promptly plopped herself on one of the matching cream coloured chairs.

One colour. Jade couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if she could repaint the room a different colours –perhaps purple chairs, blue walls, red walls, anything really to be exact. Cream, was quite calming, however, but she supposed that she would instead prefer the colour blue or something.

Green, if she could. Green was okay for a doctor clinic, right?

And the doctor all dressed in white did approach her, examining quite intensely at her head before he calmly (just as calm as the room, in fact) that she should just put an ice pack to stop the bleeding.

"Any questions?"

Jade snapped out of staring at the room. The man had continued explaining more about her head and why she only needed an ice pack, while most people who did not study this would expect much more, but Jade frankly didn't really listen. Although she made her eyes look bright and big as if she was paying attention. She learned that trick _long_ ago.

"Uh…" she stuttered, a bit shy to ask what was really on her mind.

"Do doctors only wear white?" she blurted out, but blushed a bit due to embarrassment of her 'childish' question.

The man smiled at her. "Well, we usually do wear white, as it's easier to see if our uniform is dirty or not, and it just might be better towards our patients."

"I… see," Jade said, taking in the information. "Do the walls also need to be cream coloured just like the chairs?"

"N-Not really, it's just more calming, I suppose."

"But blue is too," Jade protested, nodding eagerly. "And the room is quite dull," she said, not really caring at that point if it was rude or not to say so until the words came out of her mouth. "S-Sorry," she apologized immediately.

"Ah, no, it's alright. It's just the way we painted it. I really have to go now to my next patient."

The doctor left, leaving Jade Harley alone in the room with an ice pack. A green icepack, to be exact.

Now Jade wondered how icepacks could come in different colours.

* * *

-ghostyTrickster (GT) started pestering turntechGodhead (TG)-

GT: hey dave!

TG: what's up

GT: nothing much!

TG: something's up

TG: what's up?

GT: well uh, jade got hit by a car

TG: What

TG: Is she okay?

TG: What happened

TG: Now

GT: woah there! she's f8ne!

TG: there you go with that 8 thing again

TG: it's like

TG: like

TG: you're obsessed with her man

TG: but then you got the

TG: shipping chart the other day

GT: okay there! enough rapping.

TG: you know you want to hear more

TG: But what happened to her

TG: Like is she okay?

GT: i think she's perfectly fine! maybe a little bit grumpy

GT: and here she comes out with an icepack! she's fine, but we got to go now!

TG: Good

TG: bye then

GT: b8!

TG: oh my god not that 8 thing again please

-ghostyTrickster(GT) ceased pestering turntechGodhead(TG)-

* * *

John closed his pesterchum handle as he looked up, finding Jade walking towards him with a green cube pressed against her forehead.

"That's a huge ice block, right?" John asked his cousin, just making sure.

"Yeah," Jade said, smiling, back to her usual state. "Their room was all cream coloured!" she exclaimed as she began rambling, passing over the front counter. "Thank you!" she quickly said, waving to the lady before they finally walked out of the clinic together.

"All cream coloured?" John repeated, remembering the coffee cake from the other day his dad forced him to eat. Well, he dumped the rest of the cake into this hole he had dug in the yard.

"Yeah!" Jade said, grinning. "Their chairs matched too! The doctors said that it was to be calming to their patients or something, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit jittery at all of this," she continued talking, her eyes widening and narrowing as she spoke. "I would still rather have sky blue or something as the wall colour if they wanted something calming, and perhaps something light too for the chairs."

Her cousin smiled as they walked into the bus again towards their house. "I once ate a green cake," he admitted out of the blue really, but decided it was on topic seeing how they were talking about colours. "It had blue icing."

"Neon blue?" Jade questioned, her head tilting in curiosity, amazement and interest. "Did it glow too?"

"If it did, I wouldn't have taken a bite even if my father strapped me to a tree, slapping me with my fake arms from the treasure chest in my room."

It was quite an odd sight, really. Two kids with black hair, one with blue eyes and one with green, laughing loudly with a sack of groceries while the girl would press something green and cold against her forehead.

"How's school for you? I didn't see you at all during the breaks and stuff," John questioned as his hand entered the code on their door.

"It was… alright," Jade said after she hesitated, a bright smile on her face once more.

"Really? Man, it was hectic for Dave and I!" John exclaimed, his features lighted up to begin his story. "First after I finished talking to Vriska, I met Dave at his locker who was prying off this girl with pink and purple highlights until he finally threatened to slash her!"

Huh. Well, if Jade could remember properly, they said red highlights, but rumours go as they go, right? The gosspiers were the ones wrong, not her cousin, seeing as he was there firsthand.

"Then Rose intervened by cleverly insulting them! She was in the middle of knitting a scarf or something, however."

Rose was the type to act really mature, Jade noted. But at the same time her sarcasm could be biting. Jade was quite guilty for sometimes liking it when it was used against people she disliked.

Which was always, really.

"Then I had to throw out my cake that I found in my lunch and eat some of Rose's again -although I still like her lunch better," her cousin went on, his eyebrows pressed close together in thought. "But then there was this weird Karkat Vantas guy who dropped more shipping charts near us. Dave started to grab Karkat's hand and draw stuff on it with the hand, though I couldn't hear their conversation properly. Lots of swearing, though. The Karkat guy ripped the sheet up in frustration afterwards."

Jade burst out laughing in the midst of their conversation. She really loved Dave these times, and as much as she could take humour easily even from things such as John's jokes, Dave always did make her laugh the hardest. His brother was quite funny, too, Jade remembered from this one meeting. But there were –no, _are_ so many differences between the two that even John couldn't find sometimes.

"Hehe, sounds crazy, right?"

"It does," Jade agreed, giggling.

John began thinking for a moment as Jade surveyed his face in wonder of what he was even thinking at that point. His nose was scrunched up for a minute or two, before it relaxed and he began speak instead their house as Jade pulled out several textbook and sheets of homework.

"Oh yeah! You should really go on your pesterchum. Dave sounded really worried about you," he said. A grin was stretched upon his face to the point where Jade was wondering what the heck was going on in his mind.

Oh well, it wasn't really her place to ask now. She might as well just open her pesterchum handle while finishing her math first. Spotting Dave's pesterchum username pop up as 'online', she tapped the name twice to open up a chat window.

* * *

-GardenGnostic(GG) started perstering turntechGodhead(TG)-

GG: hi dave!

TG: sup harley

TG: You alright?

TG: Like not dead or whatnot

GG: of course not!

GG: but, thanks for worrying about me, :D

TG: no prob

TG: it's like what cool kids do you know

TG: would you like me to

TG: uh cheer you up or something

TG: with my rapping

GG: that's okay! thanks for the offer though!

GG: so… how was your day?

TG: good

TG: I just fought with some of the upper grades though

TG: cool now

GG: what? dave, are you okay?

TG: duh

TG: i'm a cool guy remember

GG: D: still…

TG: it's all cool

GG: as long as you're okay then!

GG: i should go back to my homework. talk to you later then, dave!

TG: bye

-GardenGnostic(GG) ceased pestering turntechGodhead(TG)-

* * *

Jade smiled to herself softly; unaware of that delighted grin John was holding, seeing that happy expression on her face.

Talking to Dave was good. She loved messaging him. He never got annoyed with her overenthusiastic nature.

Dave allowed the corners of his lips twitch upwards after a tiring day.

How the girl managed to stay that cheerful –or at least be that cheerful for others was some sort of mystery to him.

He quickly lashed out a sword out of midair suddenly. A puppet lay there, its black eyes staring at him with a certain creepy look a few meters away from him.

Crap. Bro caught him.

* * *

_Featherain... I didn't want Jade to be injured that much, as that would cause a whole lot of drama and etc... so when I asked my sister about what happened when her head bled from slamming into a rock, she answered me with what I put above. As much as I hate chat speak, Homestuck has a LOT of that, so I had to add it so in this fic, as I believe this is what would happen. _

_Please, please, review review review! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Bashers and flamers, stay off this fic. I already got enough of you on other fics. As to my actual readers, thanks for your support!_


	5. A Little More

_Featherain... Bluhhhh, I got a new laptop and had to use a different Microsoft Word. I always use 2003, but now I'm using 2010. Anyways, the internet on here sucks -I don't know why, but yeah. _

_I have a lot of fics now on different fandoms, so everything will take longer to update, as I don't feel like abandoning anyone of them onto hiatus. D: _

_Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed!:_

_RandomnessFTW LookImAWalrus; XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX; Invader Cakez; Anzkji; OokloudoO (Guest Reviewer); Etoile of the twilight johnl egbort; abbykaddabby; Homestucker; curiouskat88 (Guest Reviewer); turntechcandyhead , zebrastripedSOCKS cicir; FantrollsReviewer derpylikescake ProfessorMeggles _

_A shout out to Invader Cakez !: I hope you get better! :D, I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow, but it's nothing really serious I think, xD. _

_Also, I know my ANs are lengthy, but would you guys like me to reply to all your reviews HERE? And just cut down on my useless blabber? It's what I do in my KHR fics, but I just don't do it in other fandoms but I can!_

_Those who can, please favourite! Also, those who can, PLLEASSEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! And, if you find so, please actually point out specific areas where you find OOCness. THat would be great help. Thanks!_

* * *

Dave froze before he started yelling like crazy, his hands flapping around his head in frenzy, throwing the puppet off.

He gritted his teeth, sword out in front of him as he scanned the room. Bro could come from behind, side, under and even above out of nowhere. He stared at the ceiling, trying to see if there was any secret passage his brother could crawl and jump out of –

"Argh!" he screamed, bashing his sword around wildly as he felt a jab into his gut. He banished the blade, trying to find a hint of those sharp edged shades or a tuff of blond hair, _anything_ really.

The only thing that he found came from above, gently floating towards his hand. A note.

'_Is my little man crushing? You never smile_.'

Dave looked around the now empty house. Nothing was around, not even Cal, the freaky puppet that was everywhere.

"No," he protested quite emotionlessly, almost to himself. He doubted his older brother could even hear this. "Can't a bro have some bromance with his other bro?"

His brother slowly came into view from the door in front of him. How he got there, Dave had no idea.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

"No way," Dave replied, a little bit too fast.

"A boy? Then is my little man gay? I was too at some point –"

"What? No!" Dave cried, loosing his cool face at his brother's random outburst. His expression slipped back into calm features, adjusting his glasses. "Can't –can't just a cool guy smile from time to time, for his best friends for less than a dime –Wait, what are you doing bro–" his voice droned in slight confusion.

His brother started fiddling around on his own chumhandle, as the boy rushed over in panic.

Too late.

"GardenGnostic?"

"None of your business," Dave swiftly countered, looking away with his shades facing his brother.

"Sure."

And his brother was gone, just like that. The blond boy cursed in response as he clenched his jaw, his sword still out just in case.

A puppet lay there in reply, staring at him with its hollow eyes once more.

* * *

Jade hummed, trying to keep the pain out of mind. Despite being half distracted by her pesterchum, her homework got finished. Somewhat in the end. There were more online friends –friends she never met in real life, such as one called Aradia, Sollux, Feferi, and a pretty mean one called Eridan. So there was lots to distract her.

The black haired girl walked out to her backyard, taking out a huge watering hose as her dog followed her outside. She watered the plants and trees –crabapples, blueberries, strawberries, pears, plums, oranges and pumpkins. She didn't feel like telling the others what really happened. It was bad enough she got the 'cool kid' worrying, she had thought to herself, giggling. The sun shone brightly now, illuminating all the leaves with a golden touch.

But it was to be dark soon. She might as well shoot down some targets before she went to bed.

"Why is there something white tied around your head?"

Jade replied, saying that she walked into a pole.

Her lies were never that creative. Soon afterwards, she tried combing her hair over the white bandage, covering it.

"Why is there something white tied around your head?"

Jade gave up.

In paranoia from blood leaking out of her head again, she had decided to wrap up the wound with the white bandage cloth rolls she had bought due to the many injuries she received.

"Sup, Harley."

"Hi Dave!"

More girls snickered. Jade felt her cheeks burn up to a bright red, before she turned around before giving a bright reassuring smile. Frankly, she didn't care much about what others thought of her, as she always had her friends. But she had to admit it _still_ hurts a tiny bit. The snickering. The laughter.

"Well, I'll be off in the music room! Bye, Dave!" Jade called, before she rushed away from the blond boy.

Dave blinked. Usually they would at least talk to each other more before parting ways. Joking, cracking jokes, just being friends, and he did enjoy her company. Did she join _another_ club? Jade was known for joining almost every single club out there except for the athletic ones (there was none for rifle shooting), and it made her very busy.

"She's off playing more instruments," John said, suddenly coming from behind. His friend turned around swiftly in surprise, and despite not showing it, John grinned knowingly.

"Still on that bass guitar, right."

"Well, she's been exploring around more," John explained, his eyes with expression and excitement as he talked. "Although she ended up giving me her flute in frustration. I don't know what to do with it," he laughed. "Maybe Vriska is in there, too! I hear it's the only place where she's not so violent."

"That _is_ one violent chick you got there. So, Jade is just there playing alone. Cool guys are too cool for that shit," he said, meaning it as a small joke.

"Not really, with that Karkat Vantas dude."

"What."

"I think they're arguing _again_…"

* * *

"It sounds better with those extra notes in the background. All fancy and shit."

"No it does not! Simple songs are the best usually!"

"Yeah, but then it'll look like a five year old wrote it."

"Well, I wrote it _with _somebody that has the mind of a one year old, so it'll average to a five."

"I'm Karkat fucking Vantas. You're the one acting like a child."

"You're _infuriating_."

"That's not my name!"

"Argh!"

The two glared at each other with crossed arms, frowning.

"And your white headband thing looks stupid," Karkat quickly added in, looking away from Jade's fierce green eyes. "What kind of idiot runs into a pole?"

"Fine!" she gave in, pouting slightly. "I got hit by a car."

"What? By your dramatic heroic act?"

"You're so frustrating!"

And they were at it again, one boy snapping insults at a girl while the other seemed to be struggling to keep down her cool composure. In the end, something… _interesting_ was the result in their music and although many more arguments were to be made, both of them agreed on one thing.

They liked it.

But then they started to bicker more about it.

"I really liked the repeating chorus," Jade said softly, smiling at the music sheets in hand.

"What? I think those are boring," Karkat interjected, not really caring if Jade found it offensive. "The fast part is the best. But then again, you're Jade fucking Harley, who doesn't know excitement when it slaps her across the face," he continued, his arm around Jade in order to hold onto the music sheets as well.

"That's not very nice, and I do know excitement," the black haired girl sharply answered, writing down some more dynamics onto the sheets.

"It's the truth. You don't like the truth?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"There should be an_ accelerando_ there," Karkat butted in randomly, striking his finger at one part, changing the subject.

"I think it should instead be _there_ –and don't change the subject!"

The door swung open, revealing Dave Strider.

"DAVE!" Karkat screamed suddenly, causing Jade to quickly clasp her hands onto her ears from the volume.

"Karkat! Please stop yelling," Jade pleaded, before she noticed how incredibly warm she was so close to the other boy. Her fingers flicked the music sheets off as it stuck to her hands due to moist.

The door swung closed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? STRIDER, GET THE FUCK IN AND FINISH THIS!"

Jade groaned. Her head soon tilted in curiousity at a grinning girl with red glasses walk over to them, a huge grin on her tanned skin. "Hey, Karkat, do you know her?" she asked, her eyes blinking widely. "Hi!" she greeted loudly over.

"FUCK, NOT THAT BLIND CHICK!"

"Karkles!"

"WHAT THE –NO –NO DON'T LICK ME THERE!"

* * *

Dave froze, his back pressed against the hard, bumpy cement wall.

He's a cool guy. He's fifteen. He should _not_ be losing his damn cool over this. It's not cool. No, this is ironic. It's amazing. Awesome. Cool.

His shades tinted in the light as he continued to stride through the hallways, high fiving his way towards John. John, busy talking to Vriska with his face animated to match the story.

Damn, his derpy best friend was getting a girlfriend before he did.

That was just _not_ cool.

"Hi Dave!" John called happily. "Did you talk to Jade?"  
"Not really."

"Huh?" John asked curiously, tiptoing to see through the window of the music room's door. His mouth formed an 'o' shape quite obviously before he grinned.

"Oh, I see."

"Go drink your apple piss, Egderp."

* * *

_Featherain... Sorry for the swearing again, but it's Homestuck... xD. _

_I'm trying to decide on a character from Homestuck to cosplay as. My friend is doing Vriska, I LOVE Terezi, but I can't do her grin, my friend thinks I should be Nepeta, since I love roleplaying, but doesn't Aradia too? I do like Rose, but she's okay with cats, right? I once spent 2 hours straight barking at a cat. Yes, I know, I'm quite lame, xD. I can't do Dave Strider, I'm notttttt cool, lol. And I don't think I could pull off as a guy... Unless you mean Sis Strider? Eh, nvm. _

_Anywyas, PLEASEEEEE review! Thanks! :D_


	6. Just A Jumpy Request

_Featherain… Alright! So, some may be wondering (or actually, I doubt anyone of you are in reality), why are you updating this again even though your other fics haven't been updated yet?_

_It's my birthday. Well, it was my birthday about three days ago. And I decided to wanted to update this fic, since I had another dream (why do I keep on getting these dreams, oh gosh please stop!) and I wanted to update this anyways. Remember, more reviews =more motivation =faster updates!_

_Usually, my update cycle goes like this: FREACRH (the initials) for the KHR fandom, then Wing Girl of the Fairy Tail fandom, then Demon in Disguise for again the KHR fandom, and at last, (the very last) Falling Over Heels of Homestuck. I am very forgetful, but when I can at least act organized, I like to stick to it. (Very few times do I have something to be organized about) and I decided to break the damn cycle! Just because it's my birthday. Hush, you're not supposed to disagree. xD. _

_Anyways, again, sorry for the long AN, PLEASE review, and if you want, guess in your review how old I just turned! I'm just curious really. If I'm in a really good mood, I might tell you, unless you don't want me to. For those who already know, (although I think only about 2 of you guys), don't state it please!_

_Thanks to last time's reviewers: _curiouskat88(guest), Homestucker, cicir, Skye96 , LoneTaku, RandomnessFTW, XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX, violet404 , ivny , zebrastripedSOCKS, FE(guest), sylphpflight(guest), aqua(guest) , Clarity24, Immortal42, Jadethecat ,

_Thank you SO much for reviewing guys! Really, each one means something to me. _

_Also, a note: 1. I can not rap. I only rap for Dave because I find it suitable in that time to, and for the laughs. 2. I can NOT rap. I'm sorry if you dislike that fact, but after reading Rapping for Dummies, I am still terrible at it. In one of the fics here that have the most favs, (and the Dave there is AWESOME) his raps rhyme. I tried to learn how to rap from that fic, and I remember reading something that actually rhymes in the actual canon._

_About the John chat thing: I really did mean for John to multiply some letters and punctuation in his chat, but no matter how much I tried, Doc Manager wouldn't allow me! Because I just really wanted to have Dave's lines there, I just added the eight there. I know he doesn't do it, but yeah. I'm sorry if you didn't that. _

_Another thing: Please lay off the quirks. I really dislike chatspeak, and no, I am not an expert in it. I find out their quirks by going on their wikis usually, as I am very forgetful. The only chatspeak I've ever really mastered is Jade's, because it's easy, I rp it, and I kinda type like that anyways. Except I do proper capitalization. So for Jade I merely lowercase all my letters. _

_Anyways, again, sorry for the long AN, although I doubt any of you guys actually read that all… hehe… Anyways again, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reviewing and reading!_

* * *

"Do you even get your notes properly? Argh, I can't even believe I'm arguing with you over this still!"

"Yeah, says Jade fucking Harley who can't even carry a tune."

"That doesn't make any connection! I can hear out the notes, tunes, and I get them all right! My singing has nothing to do with this," Jade fiercely replied, annoyed at the remark of her singing. So she wasn't the best. That doesn't have anything else to it!

"And you just admitted I'm right," Karkat barked back, looking like quite a fool with the exaggerated expression on his face. "I'm right, I'm right, I'm so fucking right, and I might as well get an award for being the one always right!"

"You know, people who are actually smart don't brag," Jade said as she rolled her eyes, huffing while speeding up her walking. Karkat followed, chasing after her as his backpack flew, pounding upon his back.

"You're just being a sour over being wrong _again_ as always."

"I did not lose the argument!"

The pair stopped, glaring at each other with fire in their eyes at the front of the school, causing John to burst out laughing at the sight. Dave walked over, trying to supress a smirk.

"Wow, dude, you're the one being all fucking jealous and obsessed over me talking to your girlfriend, and now you're chasing someone else."

"Get out of here Dave!" Karkat shouted in reply, waving his hand around wildly as he pushed the blond boy further away from the two. "This is between Harley and me!" he screamed, clutching the black haired girl's wrist while dragging her away and into the school.

"Wait! Dave!" she called, stumbling backwards with Karkat. "Don't go, save from this insanity please!" she sighed, glaring back at the dark skinned boy dragging her. Her converse skinned across the floors away from the two boys and with Karkat. She had learned long ago to stop wearing sandels or too thin shoes because, well, they could be painful.

"Well, I should go now for practice," she said, hugging her books closer to her chest as she stopped. The scenery already changed from the few trees and cars at the parking lot to the banners decorating the school.

"Bye Karkat, we had an awful chat together," she said with a dignified expression, her best imitating Rose while resisting the urge to giggle (as the atmosphere certainly did not call for that, Jade decided), she fast paced away.

"Somebody's being upset over losing again!" he called after her, scowling as he crossed his arms across his chest, storming off.

"_I said bye Karkat!"_

* * *

Jade pushed her bottom lip up with the end of her pencil as she frowned in thought. A huge notepad lay on her lap as her left leg stuck out in the middle of the hallways while a pile of notes sat beside her. Dave Strider casually avoided her leg to avoid tripping –as cool guys didn't do that, obviously.

"Sup, Harley."

"Huh?" Jade asked, looking up as her big round glasses shone from the lights. "Oh!" she cried in surprise as a large smile lighted up her features. "Hi Dave! What are you doing here?"

"You know," the blond boy replied as he shrugged casually in his usual fashion. "Going to piss, putting it into a bottle, telling your brother that it's apple juice…"

"Dave!" Jade scolded, trying to stifle a giggle. She clasped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment as a teacher glared at the two, holding a small laugh. "Oh gosh, well, you should go now; I'll get in trouble soon. Bye, Dave!" she waved, smiling as the boy responded with a simple hand flap and off into the washroom.

Jade swore she could hear snickering and threats echo out of the men's washroom.

"HEY HARLEY!"

"Urgh," Jade groaned, slamming her forehead into her palm as she shook her head, cocking it to one side to try her best on focusing onto her notepad. _'Talking to Dave was nice and worth the glare. But I'm just doing my English paper and now I might as well be in for detention._'

Her thoughts rambled on as she quickly scratched her pen up and down the paper to continue writing as fast as possible.

"Meet me at lunch then."

"Well, maybe if you were actually that nice and lower your voice a tiny bit just like that, perhaps I would have done so before more often!" Jade replied back quickly, raising her head again to return to glare. She had snapped a bit, she realized, before she widened her eyes in realization.

"Oh gosh Karkat, I'm sorry. I appreciate your effort and –"

"Stop doing your fucking nice talky thing. As I was saying, I decided to allow my handsome face to be shown with you–"

"You're still just as arrogant! I suppose a few hours can't change anything still though…"

"You're just as dorky Jade fa-fucking Harley!"

"I am _not_ dorky! You drop notes around, and by the next week you're arguing with the pieces of paper! It's as if you're fighting with your past selves!" Jade said as she crossed her arms in anger, looking away to calm herself down.

"Hey Jade!"

John ran over to them, eagerly waving out of the two as he exited from the same washroom Dave Strider went into previously. The source of the threats and snickering, Jade didn't know.

"Hi, John! Save me from him," Jade complained lightly, joking.

"You mean save beautiful me from you!"

"So uh," John continued awkwardly, fidgeting around after he ignored Karkat. "Are the two of you close?" he asked, with that suspicious derpy grin that Jade just ignored.

"ME? HER?" Karkat laughed beside a twitching Jade Harley.

Jade groaned, rubbing her head before she blinked with a tired smile. "Yeah, John, two hours together in a locked up room and the roof would have been blown down," she said, chuckling a bit before she resisted throwing a glare towards Karkat's direction.

"So… you're not dating?"

The grin almost screamed victory on John's face.

"WHAT? Where did you get that idea from? L-Look at her! Look at this handsome face!" Karkat spluttered, his eyes widening as he pointed to Jade in an attempt to shake some sense into John.

"Your head really is that big, is it?"

"Shut your loud piping mouth!"

"_You're_ the one who's shouting all the time! Ask anyone around!" Jade said, raising her voice as she threw her arms around. "Really!" Her black hair swept around her green sweater, matching green eyes flashing dangerously towards the yelling boy. "You're giving me _such_ a huge headache, I feel like I'm just going to sceam just as loud as you always do. How loud are you when you _actually_ yell if that is your normal volume?"

"Fuck you! And I'm just like a fucking leader and all! I need to go to class now, so we can continue this delightful conversation elsewhere," Karkat spat back with sarcasm dripping in his voice as he stumbled away from the girl clutching her books. His shoes squeaked among the clean floor before he stormed away from them and the classes around.

"Oh, so the great Karkat Vantas can't win?"

"No! I just have to go to class! And you know I'm right!"

"You can't just _say_ your right and be done with it."

"Yes I can! I'm Karkat fucking Vantas!"

"That doesn't say anything!"

"YES IT DOES –"

"Karkles! Going to class?" A grinning girl popped up from the sides as she held her books, the spikey red shades shining in the light while adjusting her dragon cape. Terezi Pyrope was probably the only person who Karkat would actually talk to and calm down a bit around. Almost everyone knew that really.

"Yeah…"

Jade groaned, dropping herself to the cold slippery floor to sit as her back slid against the wall smoothly.

"See John? He's the cause of my headaches!"

Her cousin smiled even more –if that was possible, before he went back into the washroom.

Please. Her cousin does _not_ need to go to the washroom _that_ often. It was as if he was reporting something in there. Well, as curious as Jade was, she didn't like eavesdropping, and soon forgot about what she was curious about.

* * *

"You really like it that much?" Jade asked hopefully, a hint of a smile in her voice as Dave nodded.

"Yeah. It's cool."

"Thanks Dave!" Jade laughed, smiling brightly at him as she removed a red string from the finger from the left of her middle. She took the sheets back from him as she carried a bucket of fruits. She just harvested them in the morning and being the polite, civilized human being (unlike whatever Karkat was), she never saw him eating lunch and thought he might like some.

"Hey! Dave!" Jade asked, heaving the bucket higher to face him. "Would you like an apple?" she grinned at the boy cheerfully.

"Sure."

He took one, taking a bite as he just leaned against the lockers lined up against the walls. "Thanks, Harley."

"You're welcome! I should go now to see Karkat, but I'll be back soon!" Jade waved goodbye, walking off swiftly. She smiled as she saw a black haired girl chattering with a blond on the bench.

"Kanaya! Rose! Hello!"

"Jade, what are you doing with that bucket?"

It really sounded more like a statement, but Jade really didn't care. It was Kanaya, she always talked like this.

"Um, to carry these fruits and vegetables?" Jade giggled. "I know I'm an odd sight to see carrying this around school, but I'll empty this soon. Kanaya, you okay?"

"I –I have to go. Sorry Rose and thank you for that delightful conversation."

And with that, the fashionable girl turned around swiftly and left, speeding up her pace until she went to a full out sprint towards the doors with a noticeable blush on her face.

Jade blinked her bright green eyes in confusion.

"Did I say something?"

"Not that I know of," Rose replied, trying to stifle a laugh as she smirked. "I suppose I'll go after her."

Jade shrugged. "Sure!" She was going to ask the two if they would help her go frog catching, but perhaps she could find somebody else. Apparently a person dumped a whole bunch of frogs randomly at Lofaf, and since the environment wasn't all that great, she had to capture them and give them to this woman who would then send them to a more suitable place. Jade had planned the day, but John was busy with Vriska. It didn't hurt to find someone later, Jade thought, as she tied that red string back on her finger as a reminder.

"Karkat?" Jade called slowly as she walked into the inner rooms of the music room. "Karkat, are you here?" she stopped abruptly before a black soundproofed wall as a cackling Terezi ran out through the door immediately, accidentally shoving Jade to the side. Her right foot moved back to keep herself up, before she took a step forwards into the room and called out his name once more.

"Karkat?"

He emerged, blushing red before he looked away, the redness subsiding slowly.

"What, Harley."

Jade frowned immediately. "Well, I was going to see how you were doing in the music room, but I don't think there are really any instruments here in the inner rooms… are you just reading it over?" Jade asked brightly.

"Yeah. Sure. What else?"

"Would you like a fruit?"

She brought up the bucket high again just like she did to Dave, but instead placed it onto a chair as she rested her arms. "I just thought you might like one," she said rather kindly –the kindest she had ever been so far to Karkat. It didn't hurt to try, she supposed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"W-What?" Jade repeated incredulously at Karkat's sudden yell. Not that she was surprised by the fact he was yelling, but more so at the change of volume and exactly on _why_ he was yelling. "I have a bucket of fruits here…?" Jade said slowly, confused. "What are you yelling your head off _this_ time?"

"IT'S A BUCKET. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"It's a bucket, Karkat. It's doing nothing but carrying the fruits."

"WHAT, YOU WANT TO MAKE FRUIT BABIES NOW? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO HAVE, AN ORAPPLE?"

"What?"

"It's a cross between an orange and an apple!"

"What?" Jade asked again, before she took a deep breath, speaking in a calm manner. "Look, Karkat, just take a fruit from here and eat it –and there are vegetables too if you have something against apples! Please don't give me _another_ headache. I swear, Karkat," she said, frowning a bit as she shrugged in puzzlement. "I didn't spray anything to the plants they came from, if you're wondering that, it's not like the food from the supermarkets. I did nothing but water, sunshine -"

"I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT!" the boy shouted, stepping backwards in disgust at the object Jade was holding. "YOU –YOU'RE MAKING FRUIT –VEGETABLE BABIES! JADE, YOU'RE ONLY FUCKING FOURTEEN!"

"Turning fifteen," Jade corrected randomly, before Karkat scowled at her more.

"WHO. FUCKING. CARES. JUST –I'M GOING TO GO, AWAY FROM YOUR BUCKET AND YOUR FRUITS THAT ARE HAVING BABIES!"

Jade blinked once more at the door swinging close.

She was tired now. Exhausted, really. And she came to a conclusion in her foggy mind.

You shouldn't try anything –especially being nice around Karkat fucking Vantas.

"Woah. What's he flipping his shit for this time?"

Jade blinked sleepily as she saw Dave Strider taking all her apples from her bucket –not that she should complain, after Karkat ever so rudely refused them all.

John just grinned at his cousin, to the point where Jade felt a little bit worried about if his face was going to stay that way forever. She laughed a bit at the thought however.

"John?"

"Yeah, Jade?"

"Is anything wrong?"

"Nope," he said, with that same obvious grin still stuck on his face. "So, you found someone to go frog catching with?"

"Oh right!" Jade exclaimed, looking among her fingers to find that red string tied back in place. "That was what it was about!" she smiled brightly at John. "Well, not yet, but I'm sure soon! Karkat would probably kill the frogs with his voice before we even get there," Jade said thoughtfully, biting her lip at the thought. "If I ask Terezi, Karkat would throw a fit…"

Frankly, Jade did want to ask Dave. He was basically the only choice, and seemed like a _pretty_ _good _one. She didn't want to bother him though. Cool guys had their things to do, obviously, although Jade knew she was mainly just humoring him about 'cool' stuff and his main hobby was to make random record tapes while trying to rap online.

Well, it didn't hurt to ask really, did it?

And there was Dave. Still biting that apple. How many bites can an apple take? Was it his second? It must be, at the very least, if he was eating apples this whole time. Third? Maybe even his fifth?

She shook the thoughts out of her mind.

"Dave?" Jade asked brightly, as the blond boy looked at her immediately –probably from the number of times he got a surprise attack from his brother, she decided –swallowing the apple in his mouth with a large gulp.

"Sup, Harley."

Really, Jade thought he should find more greeting lines than just that. Not that she should complain, it still made her clutch her books a little tighter each time.

"Would you like to go frog catching with me this weekend? You really can refuse if you don't want to, or if you're busy," Jade quickly spoke, her bucktooth clanging with her lips as she glared at them in annoyance before her eyes flickered upwards again.

"Sure."

"R-Really?" Jade gasped, leaning closer to the boy before she stepped back in worry that she would make him uncomfortable. She tried not to laugh at the thought of Dave ever being uncomfortable.

"Thank you!" she squealed a bit before it turned more into another giggle.

"You want me to pick you up at seven in the mornings? Unless you want another nap, which is all cool by me," he said quite blankly, although Jade swore (again, just how many times must she do that?) she saw a hint of a smile played among his lips.

"No, that's perfect!" Jade said happily, practically beaming brighter than the lights on the ceiling.

* * *

His throat felt tight when asked.

What else could he say other than 'Sup, Harley?'

* * *

"Aw, this is sweet Vriska! Thanks for doing this!"

"John!" a voice drawled for a couple of letters. "They're going to find us out –" a laugh broke in as a thud hit the ground before Dave pulled the piano over a bit to reveal John and Vriska cramped in the corner with a video camera.

"Hey cool guy," the girl snickered, before she hopped up, racing for the door with a huge grin that could rival Terezi's, waving the video camera to both Jade and Dave. "_This_," she said as she winked to John, "is golden. Don't worry, I won't post it online, I'm not that mean," she droned, already reaching for the doorknob. "John and I will have much fun watching this during our wonderful date and making lovely side comments."

And she was gone.

"Vriska! Wait up!" John laughed, almost tripping on his way as he clutched his sides.

"John!" Jade called, as confused as a lost puppy as she looked around curiously. "What was that about? John! Dave?"

And he was gone as well, leaving Jade Harley to untie a red string alone in the room, unless you counted than the few people staring at her in a lost manner in the middle of blowing a saxophone. Alto saxaphone, to be exact. No wait, one was a Baritone sax…

* * *

_Featherain…_ _the awkward little lines and some add in phases? Merely how my mind works, and how I see Jade a little as. I do know she gets a little random and notices small stuff. They really mean nothing, don't start piling through textbooks to find out what the heck is going to go on next in the story because of that –I kinda had some people do that I my other fics in some different fandoms… yeah. Some little things are DaveJade hints._

_Again… PLEASEEEEE review! _


	7. Eyes, Eyes, Secrets Awake

_Featherain... __Kay, so I'm really busy!D: But I'll try my best best best to update! It's easier for me to update this, and it is to update my other fics, and for that I do not know..._

_Thanks to last time's reviewers:_

_Jadethecat,ivny,cicir,XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX,Homestucker,KawaiiRedHead,ghettonepeta,violet404,FlowingSilverDreams,nepeta _

_In reply to some..._

_Alright, so, I've had one complain that the 'trolls' shouldn't be embarrassed of buckets now that they're humans in my fic, but my reply to that is that I find that they would lose a bit of their touch if they weren't sensitive to buckets. I mean, that's the inside joke that every Homestuck fan has to make, right? Well, my friend gave me my birthday present in a bucket but maybe that's just us. I already long had an explanation that I thought you guys would get though. Remember how i said before that Kanaya was a foreign exchange student? Well, maybe I didn't but I'm sure I did in the chapter she was introduced! Foreign country, they do have some rituals that I thought some of you guys may think of, but perhaps not, so it's explained here._

_Yes, i do know that Karkat isn't full of himself, but instead very insecure. I've known that since I seen him introduced. But by the way he acts, I'd think that he's trying to act full of himself to help his insecurity, dealing it differently with Tavros, Jade, however, does not know of this and only finds him being an arrogant jerk. _

_I add a bunch of subtle hints because I'd rather have readers actually think about my fic instead of reading it and throwing it away like a one time use item. Oh, it's staying. And although some may think my hints are confusing (I'm trying my best to cut them down since last last chapter) I still like them very much. _

_Again, sorry for my long AN. _

_A HUGE thanks to ivny for her wonderful fanart! I can only wish to draw as awesome as you, as I really can't draw anything other than flowers D: so I was always reminded and inspired to update this fic because of your fanart! For those who wish to see it you guys can find the link on my profile! It's really good and I love it. _

_Oh yeah, and another note. Nothing can make this fic the 'best' out there in Homestuck, or for something more specific and narrowed down like the DaveJade category. I am probably on the bottom of writers, as there are so many more than can write about 100x better than me! And I know that. As much as I appreciate your grammar tips, character tips, and such, I just want you to know that it won't make this fic the best. Because you can't just label a fic as the best, writing is different -not like some science or math project. I'm just saying!_

_Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASEEE REVIEW!:D_

* * *

_dave -you narrate_

She was like the fucking princess of Narnia. She sprang out of the door all armed and tripping with nets over her head and cages and buckets, her legs and arms clanging with anything before she stumbled clumsily to me.

"Woah, don't be dressing yourself like my bro's robots."

"Hehe," she laughed, before she gingerly began to slowly 'disarm' herself from the objects slung around her. I immediately hopped out of my car to help her, my heavy red winter coat slowing me down. "I'm just bringing all the items necessary!"

"Your dress, aren't you going to freeze your ass off, Harley? Your brother's going to set up a prank at my locker door if you come home with me sick."

Jade laughed again, her buckteeth poking out of her mouth as she carried on placing the items into the back trunk of the car.

"I won't! It's really hard to actually get me cold," the girl said, shrugging.

"So you're going to be wearing that pretty dress for frog catching."

"It's a special occasion!" She cheered, opening the door quickly and allowing herself to hop in. "Com'n Dave! Let's go!"

And she giggled once more, throwing her head back as she saw my face slipping from its usual expression.

Shit.

I shook my head before I adjusted the rear mirrors over as I checked myself out.

Shades. Check. Still being a fucking cool Strider.

I gripped the gear and clicked it downwards before I pressed my right foot against the pedal, twisting the keys as the car roared into action. I supressed myself from grinning. Jade was looking around as if it was a miracle for the car to fucking move.

"Thought you said this place we're going is cold, Harley."

"Oh yes!" She immediately replied, her eyes shining with interest and eagerness. "It is _very_ cold, which is why we need to capture the frogs –oh!" she yelped, before she whipped out her handle as her fingers began to type furiously. "Kanaya is searching up the information about this place and she's going to guide us!"

"What, she doesn't trust me or some shit? You know, I can just whip out my sword and scare off the frogs with my wicked collection of those dead animals I found."

Jade shuddered a bit before she seemed to be even more interested –how the fuck does she do this seeing as most girls would just scream and run out.

"Really? What do you have? That's so cool," she said, laughing a bit as if just to humor me. I played along.

"Oh, you know, a dead squirrel. A crow. Just the ordinary."

"Because a teenage boy framing a crow's head that he found dead in his room his totally nothing out of the norm!"

"Nice try at the sarcasm, Harley."

Jade sighed as she giggled slightly. "I was practicing it!" she grinned, before she hummed and continued to type back to vampire chick. From the mirror I saw her expression change to a worried one.

"What's the matter. We're catching fucking frogs in a winter wonderland, not doing drugs perched upon a volcano."

The girl forced a tiny smile before she clasped her chumhandle shut.

"Kanaya says that someone…" Jade seemed to hesitate at the word. "_Dangerous_ is heading towards our destination. Oh gosh, I haven't been checking the news lately! We should just go back," Jade said, shaking her head furiously as she stared out the windows with that same distraught look upon her face.

"What, should there be like polices and shit like that surrounding it?"

Jade bit her lip again with her large two front teeth.

"Well, he was heading towards the main road we were on four main roads before," Jade said, before her eyebrows scrunched up in thought again for memory before she took a gasp and continued on. "So it is possible that he could be heading here as well. The crimes he committed also weren't that serious," Jade randomly added in, looking up at the car roof. "No killing, nothing of that sort! But still, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Dave!"

"The main road four behind us, Harley. Shit do you know how wide that range is? It's the smallest chance that he would be headed here, and you should be worrying about yourself," I said, as I calmly continued to drive. Not that I wasn't worried at all, but more so we had already arrived there, and seeing Jade fidget around looked like she really wanted to fulfill that promise of catching the frogs.

"Well, we're here, Harley," I said, opening the door with a quick click.

The girl smiled at me reassuringly before she brushed a piece of black hair out of the way, stepping out of the car like that fucking Narnia princess she was.

"Yeah! Isn't it pretty?"

"Fuck, Harley. It's fucking cold out here, how are you not freezing to death in that dress."

"I told you! It's hard from me to get cold, and I have this mini jacket on," Jade smiled, shrugging on a red fluffy coat over her shoulders. "Besides, this is a special occasion!" she had said again, laughing as she went to take the nets out of the car.

Yeah. A special occasion where getting slimy with the frogs is an invitation for the Royal dance.

"So, while we're catching frogs and shit, mind telling me what the fuck is going on with Karkat and the buckets?"

Jade laughed all of a sudden, clutching her sides before she calmed down, gasping between her sentences with a smile that could pop right off her face in a bright sunny way.

"Oh, the country that they're from has this…" Jade broke into a fit of giggles. "_Ritual_," she covered her mouth quickly to supress more laughter. "When," more giggles, "having a child. Kanaya told me this," she said, hoisting up the buckets and cages as she sprang off to work.

I smiled a bit before I set off. "You use the nets and shit, Harley, I don't need them."

The girl turned around, eyeing me suspiciously. "Oh, so does cool guy think he can do them with his bare hands?"

"Yeah. I'm just that cool," I agreed, shoving my hands into my pockets as I suppressed a shiver.

Jade smiled brightly, before she tossed some gloves in my face. "Use them! I don't want to see you have frostbite, Dave."

She has a point there.

* * *

Jade blushed a bit before she ran off, disappearing from Dave's view in an eager search for the frogs. "The person let out about nine frogs, Dave, we shouldn't take long!"

The blond boy looked around, his sunglasses gleaming from the sunlight as he ran after the girl.

"Shit, Harley, where are you. Don't just run off like that, who knows, you might just get kidnapped and shit like that by that creepy ass dude _you_ were scared of."

"Fiine."

Dave held back a sigh of relief, seeing the girl bounce off again as she leaped like a dog, trapping a frog with a large glass jar.

"I caught one, Dave," Jade whispered in amazement, as she carefully placed the frog inside the jar with air holes. "It's only in here for a while little guy, okay?" Jade cooed, promising the tiny creature as she placed the jar into the car carefully.

"-you stupid frog _stop jumping and flipping your shit_," Dave gritted his teeth as he flash stepped over to grip onto the frog before his hands relaxed.

Jade laughed, before she walked over to place the frog into the cage. "You sure you don't want a net, Dave? You can't be _that_ cool, you're already cool enough," she said, comically flapping her hands to herself, giggling at Dave's tactics. "Might as well decorate you with sparkles around!" she cheered, tripping over in her attempt to catch another frog.

"No thanks, Harley, you look like you really need them."

Jade rolled her eyes, swiping a net upon the ground as she peered at the frog in it tangled up, grinning with inner victory.

Dave's hands formed a tight ring around a smaller frog nearby.

Fuck, Jade was like some sort of winter princess in that freezing dress blessing a citizen or some shit.

His eyes widened as the frog chose at that moment to jump out of his hands, before the tall blond boy tripped in a desperate way to hold onto the frog once more.

"I'll take that then," Jade said, bursting into a fit of giggles as she took the two frogs together in a cage. "Five more to go, unless Kanaya is passing on the information otherwise," she smiled happily, excited and beaming at their progress. "Thanks for coming with me today Dave!"

On how the girl could keep on smiling ever so brightly would be something Dave would wonder forever. But her smiles made her shine brighter if it was possible for her to shine more.

"He's coming."

"What?"

Jade's bright green eyes flickered open as she tapped the handle furiously, biting her lip as her eyes scanned the whole area before she jumbled with the device, her taps replied to with beeps from Kanaya.

"He's seen coming to this direction. Police are coming as well –Dave we have to get out of here!"

The blond boy scratched his head in response, thinking hard as the wheels in his brain turned and twisted.

"Okay, Harley," he began, "you said this guy wasn't all that dangerous so I just want you to calm down first and then get into the car –"

"He was making some threats…"

"Oh shit Harley -just don't faint on me and get into the damn car."

Jade nodded briefly, agreeing as she grabbed the handle of the car door before she heard a rustle and began to hyperventilate, fear coursing through her as she opened the door urgently.

"Dave!" She harshly whispered, now scared of any sound. "_Get into the car now!_" she hissed, scared for the boy in front of the car window.

Dave looked around quickly, before he stepped into the driver's seat, twisting the keys as he heard the car roar with engine. His hands clenched the wheel, feet kicking against the pedal harshly before the car lighted with power, turning the wheel over past a forty five degree angle.

"I see a person!" Jade squeaked, covering her mouth as she tried to calm down from fear that she would only be applying more pressure onto the driver. "Oh gosh Dave I'm so sorry –drive!" she yelped urgently on instinct.

Blue and red lights flashed now upon Jade and Dave's skin and the car they were in.

_Great_, Jade inwardly groaned to herself. _We got about a foot away and now we have to stop. And just how did the police get here this fast?_

The window rolled down smoothly.

"Is there a problem, officer?"

"Just what were you two teens doing here by yourself? Haven't you heard the news?"

"News that just arrived to us a few minutes ago, sir?"

Jade caught a small grin from Dave to her, supressing a giggle as she tried not to look towards the actual commotion with all the officers and that one man.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry! I really just received news that he was heading towards this area a few minutes, and I went here to capture the frogs some ignorant person released out here… It was really all my idea!" Jade protested quickly, shoving her head in between Dave and the window.

"It's not that he's dangerous, he's just…Oh –just please exit this area as quick as you can."

"Alrighty sir, I'll just take my cool ass away," Dave replied coolly, holding onto the steering wheel confidently before Jade's head bonked with his. The sunglasses fell off from the impact, falling onto the side of the seat with a small clang.

"Oh! Sorry Dave!" Jade apologized immediately, ducking awkwardly the rear view mirror and around Dave. "Here," she offered helpfully, worried that perhaps her big head might have hit his a little too hard. "I'll get them up for you –"

She only managed to shove her head downwards and feel the nice cool temples of the dark glasses before she heard a loud scream from the commotion.

"His _eyes!_ Red! Look at them, it's like staring at a demon vampire! _Burn him!_"

"Calm down mister just –"

"_No!"_

"What's going on Dave?" Jade asked curiously, the ends of her voice going up as she carefully went around the gas pedal and up to face him for the question and –

_Oh._

Jade Harley found herself staring at the teenage boy she was crushing on big time as she watched him stare past the car window screen with a pained expression, his red eyes shining brightly with some sort of liquid that leaked out slightly.

"Well, we don't want to hang out around here with cries of demons and such, leave that to the hunters," Dave said forcefully –a bit too quickly, before his foot kicked the gas pedal –again, a little bit _too_ hard, before the car lighted up and sped off.

What was that man yelling about?

The thing was, and Jade wasn't going to lie now, ever since when she was a little girl sometimes John and her friends would come over and when the lights went out, they would always tell ghost stories –trying to see who would wet themselves first.

Half of those stories always include either the colour red, or a person with red eyes.

_But_, Jade had thought to herself again. _They were pretty. Like those beautiful crabapples I was harvesting the other day_.

_And it must have been really unfair_, Jade kept on going in her head in a slightly upset manner at the society. _To have to hide your eyes from fear in being labelled. I would have probably started sounding like Karkat if I had to go through that!_

"Dave?"

No answer.

"Dave?" Jade repeated again, raising her voice slightly.

"Harley, if this is about my eyes I promise to keep on hiding them so we can just go back to normal –"

"Dave! That's not it!"

The car lurched to a stop abruptly, as Dave clenched the gear grip, locking it down to a stop. The boy sighed heavily, before he slowly turned his head to face Jade.

Jade noticed that he didn't even put on his glasses yet.

"Then what is, Harley?"

"Well… uh…" Jade stumbled a bit, shrinking a bit. She never really talked to Dave literally face to face without those black glasses covering about half of his face, and when they were there, it was already hard enough to do so without looking like the strawberries from last week.

"What's so bad about them? I mean, they're really, really pretty!" Jade burst out loud. "They're like crabapples!" she added in stupidly, before she just shut her mouth and stayed still.

More silence.

"Well, uh, not exactly like crabapples Dave, because crabapples tend to turn a really dark red after a while, but yours look like when a crabapple has just begun to grow into something sweet, and –oh gosh Dave. I like them, okay?"

Jade Harley chose that moment to close her mouth, embarrassed on how much her buckteeth were showing.

Dave chuckled.

"So, I've been hiding my eyes for about fifteen years and you come up and say they're great? Shit is like wicked red bananas now."

"Uh… yeah? And okay?"

"If you're doing this to make me feel better in your fucking sugar cookies sweet way, then I'll let you know I don't need it," he drawled, still in his previous expression before Jade bit her lips and threw her hands down.

"NO! Oh gosh, Dave, I won't lie to you! Well, other than the fact that I really, _really_ like you but that's not the point right now! The point is that I find your eyes just perfectly nice, and you don't have to hide them around me!"

"How the fuck did I get such a nice girl like me."

"Wait what –"

_Oh._

And now Jade is staring at the car window in silence for the next hour back home, thinking that she's thinking the word '_Oh'_ far too much.

And again the car is filled with silence, as Jade just stares at the window, frozen with embarrassment and simply wishing that she could just _crumble into dust_ at that very moment.

The car steadily pulled up in her driveway before it came to a full stop, shifting the weight forwards and back before the car steadied down. Jade's hand immediately felt the handle of the door right afterwards, ready and jump the heck out of there and smile and run back home shoving her head between her squiggles plush toys.

"Bye Dave!" she squealed, bundling the cages and jars of frogs in a frenzy into her arms. "I'll see you on Monday then!" she cheerily added in, smiling brightly before she tripped her ways indoors, making sure that she fell underneath the frogs as she groaned in pain.

Her chumhandle buzzed loudly, vibrating her pocket sewn to her jacket. Jade flipped it open, blinking a bit for her vision to clear up before she saw tiny red text across her screen.

* * *

**-****turntechGodhead [TG]****began pestering****gardenGnostic [GG]****-**

TG: hey harley you're the coolest person i know

TG: kay that's all i have to say now without being too less than cool

TG:…

TG: 3

**-****turntechGodhead [TG]****ceased**** pestering****gardenGnostic [GG]****-**

* * *

_Featherain... The 3 at the end actually was the heart symbol. Doc Manager doesn't allow the other half to appear, D:. _

_Again, **pleaseee** review!_


	8. One Step Closer

_Featherain... HI! AMG I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING SO LONG ALKFJADSKFJAKDFIu!_

_ANYWAYS, hi! sorry for leaving so long. I cosplayed Jade Harley at a con, went through some pretty crazy stuff, and now I'm back to updating!_

_Thanks to Moniposa,H. E. Vaughn, evermoreraven62, Chip, ArchAngel143, turningWeekend, homestuckdragon, ghettonepeta, FE, DinRose, curiouskat88, Lilystar26, All The Best People Are Mad, MonkeySkittles, xMackAttack, Anzkji,Lelouch-the-Epic, cicir, SetAblaze, LoneTaku, for reviewing!:D_

_Again, PLEASE, review for ideas! Sorry this chapter is really bad and amg why did i do this -*shot* but again, please review with ideas! I might be running dry guys, cuz you know, studying for entrance exams while keeping up a busy busy schedule is not the best for writing and thinking of ideas and yeah -_

_Also, it would actually mean a LOT to me if you could check out my blogs which links are posted on my profile page and maybe follow? heheh! You guys can just check out my homestuck blog which is on my profile page!:D Maybe even give me a wake up call/kick if I don't update fast enough, cuz seriously i do need wake up calls every now and then. _

_Enjoy this insanely short chapter! *sobs*_

_I don't own BOats and Birds, the song I made a parody of by the way_

* * *

"He slipped out that you were cute."

"Yeah, but Rose, I didn't collect all the frogs!" a wail protested, clearly not really caring about the statement before.

"Oh," a subtle chuckle could be heard from the other side of the phone. "The rest actually hopped into the policemen's pants, so your mission's complete. Would you like Kanaya to help you take the frogs over? Her brother Karkat needs the car for a date with Terezi, so Kanaya can drop off the frogs along the way," Rose said, slightly humored by the thought.

"Kanaya's the fuckass's brother?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's great!" Jade piped up immediately, her mind totally on something else again. Rose laughed again. "The frogs are safe, everything's great! I'll go help bake a cake now!"

"Alright then," Rose replied, imaging John's face at the sight of new cakes. "I need to go attend to my dear brother's pleas of apple juice for his ever so sick needs."

"Dave's sick?" Jade's voice hit a high end. "But he was wearing a lot more layers than I was! Oh gosh, I hope he's alright!" the black haired girl bit her bottom lip in worry, her buckteeth promptly sticking out. "Maybe he fell in the snow once while catching the frogs –"

"He's _fine_, Jade. Once he had fooled me, saying that his birthday cake was burning, just so that he could eat it earlier before it was properly baked. Dave likes to overreact sometimes. He would do anything for apple juice and sweets."

Jade giggled a bit, almost dreamily at the other end. "Yeah, I bet he would, that cool guy. He can be really funny at times!"

"Well, I better get going. Now he's trying to stab a straw into an apple."

"Alright! Bye Rose!"

The line shut off dead, as Jade flopped herself onto the bed in exhaustion. Maybe she should get Kanaya a frog keychain. But the thought quickly diminished. Velvet would be nice –the girl had been complaining gracefully to herself about how much she had needed it for a project.

"Jade? You still want to get the cake batter out?"

The black haired girl literally bounced off her bed, her green eyes flashing brightly with anticipation.

"Of course ! Let's surprise John back with a whole table full of cakes!" she giggled, prancing from her room and down as she grabbed a wooden spoon on the way. "Did you get another bag of flour?"

"Yes I did Jade."

"Yay!" the girl squealed childishly, now pulling the block of butter from the fridge.

* * *

The next day of school, started off on a whack. John had rigged her locker with _Doritos_, for entertainment purposes, as he grinned in victory.

"John!" Jade complained, standing stiffly by her locker. "What's this for?"

Her cousin looked at her with a serious face.

"Even the sight of those cakes you conquered up nearly killed me. Be glad I didn't set off anything exploding shenanigans like I did to Dave last time!" He ended with a wicked grin, almost innocently walking away as Vriska ran after him in glee.

"Dave… what are you doing?"

"Those Doritos are prime Harley. You're so fucking lucky."

So the first day was really absurd.

* * *

_Stupid stupid!_ Jade Harley would tell herself as she grinned uncontrollably to herself randomly at times. She felt like a six year old who had just been kissed on the cheek by a random boy.

Except it was any random boy –and it wasn't a kiss on the cheek she was grinning about.

_Dave Strider might like you!_

The sentence itself seemed to be very unlikely as well however. They had formed a bond of boredom in fact. Jade was always by herself as her grandfather was almost never home due to business trips. Dave Strider always got bored in the middle of mixing beats. They stumbled across each other on pesterlog and since then, formed some sort of strange bond.

She had bugged him childishly about sending her a mix tape, and then she sent a back a song she had wrote.

So maybe she was still unsure of herself, but Jade Harley practically floated on a cloud through school. The sneering looks from others didn't bother her at all. The smirks from others didn't meet her eyes at all.

"Sup Harley."

"Oh!" Jade said out of surprise, looking over as she smiled cheerfully. "What's up, cool guy?" she teased, giggling a bit.

"Nothing much, just getting my shit ready for the cooking and baking class. I'm going to make apple juice all the way man."

The black haired girl threw her head back and laughed, as an almost chime like sound echoed out. "Alright then! Good luck then Dave!" she said, racing off.

There were no acknowledgements of the day before really –which relieved Jade Harley greatly. What was she supposed to do anyways? Confess her love for Dave in front of the cafeteria and make a dramatic poem about his eyes?

She was _never_ good at poetry –leave that for Rose!

"Open up your physics book!"

Jade flipped the pages through absentmindedly. She absolutely loved this subject, but sometimes the class could get boring. It wasn't that physics _itself_ was boring _because-oh-gosh-that-subject-was-the-coolest-of-all-okay-nothing-else-can-compare_ but because Jade herself usually went ahead of the class –to the point where she practically taught half of the class when the teacher attention was captured by the computer.

Besides, she liked to finish her homework early –which gave her plenty of time for thinking.

She was a very abstract kind of girl. Looking at the clouds became a hobby; making theories about the universe would be her career if she could.

Jade giggled quietly to herself again from remembering her earlier thought. She smiled, it felt nice to laugh about past happenings.

_Yeah,_ she thought. _Heheh! Imagine if I had to recite some short of sappy poem in front of the cafeteria!_

Her mind started to wander.

_If you'll be my sword_, she hummed to herself a bit.

_I'll be your shield. _

_We'll stay together on this battlefield and win the game._

_Whenever I fall, I hope you'll be there._

_I live to make you smile._

_I live to make you smile._

The bell rang, startling her class awake as Jade followed their motions robotically, staring at her papers in some sort of faraway glance as she walked and dodged in the halls.

_But you can skyrocket away from me,_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy _

_Far from here_

_With more room to fly_

_Just leave me your chumlogs to remember you by –_

"Wow Dave! You make really good chocolates!"

"Oh my _god_, make me some for Valentines?"

"Sorry ladies, this Strider can only make apple juice piss for all."

Jade chuckled, turning her head over to see Dave. "Feeling popular?" she asked, walking over to him in an up-beat fashion. "Didn't know cool guy knew how to make chocolates," she said, nudging him in the arm as he looked away awkwardly. "Oh, are you embarrassed Strider?"

"Harley, you are one rollercoaster I'll be screaming from fear in."

"Heheh, I'll take that as a compliment!"

_If you'll be my frog_

_I'll be your snow_

_A depth of innocence just to probe the questions_

_Hopping and laughing, with you by my side –_

"Jade!" John called from the inside before he ran out, giving his cousin a toothy smile and a hug from behind. "You know that Christmas is coming soon!"

"Heheh, yeah," Jade replied absentmindedly as she finished up her homework. "Of course I know that John, it's my favourite holiday!"

Her cousin smirked a bit. "I bet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

* * *

_Featherain... Yeah, i do got some ideas but as I said above -please review with ideas!:D And check my blogs which links are on my profile pwzzz! *hugs* _


	9. Attempts at Social Murder

_Featherain... Unedited, not proofread, I'm tired and lazy, and I haven't updated in a long time. Whoop, I nailed most of the criticism already for myself!:D Heheh, anyways, yeah, it's a braindead chapter. Somebody should seriously pass a law making it illegal for brain dead teenagers to write fics after a hiatus of more braindead-ness after midnight. _

_Thanks to reviewers:_

_She Who Dreams of Tomorrow,Cylonblaze, MinamiRen, Kat, Alison, YourSweetAsianGurl, Unterseeboot, Guests, KikoTsukinamura, ashley-serket, abbykaddabby, cicir, H. E. Vaughn,hokkyokukou, wesrdftgh, SCaryma, Latskaia Braginski, dogdongs, KikoTsukinamura, _

_And to one Guest: I appreciate your love and keen eye for canon facts, but, it's an AU. If I wanted to make John and Jade's relationship exactly in the comic, I would have had to throw in the paradox slime thing ectobiology whatever and let's just say I'm not doing it. But you can totally imagine it so!:D_

_Please review guys!:D 33 And hope you enjoy, wouldn't want to make you braindead as well and drag you down with me, heheh!:B_

* * *

She was on a ball.

No, she wasn't rolling down the hallways on a yoga ball while whistling happily and giggling as she shared frog jokes with Aradia through her pesterchum handle, but, she was on a _ball_.

If that made sense.

Jade Harley walked down the hallways, dodging, twisting and turning skillfully around bundles of people. No, she wasn`t turning heads and making some grand royal entrance really to be honest, in fact, she was still struggling through the Great Wall of China that consisted of humans. Still collapsing under the weight of books and her cold fingers struggling to open her locker before she had yet to dodge a nasty flurry of kicks from a group of girls nearby that clumped together, but she felt more confident.

It was odd.

Usually, she _hated _it, as in, truly absolutely hated it (and in her opinion, hate was a very strong word) when glances and whispers were thrown her way. Call it out of the norm, for this cheery, optimistic girl, but she enjoyed the glares. Okay, so she still felt like her back was being burnt to crisp, but somewhere beneath the glare, she knew that somehow, Jade Harley managed to make them uncomfortable in a way that could almost make up for her torturous days at school. Somehow.

And she felt a little bit sad actually, on how she was taking pleasure in this, because _really_ she would have definitely become friends with all despite all differences, but when they have become _so_ nasty to her, it was different now.

So Jade Harley was walking down the halls with buckteeth and glasses with not a care in the world towards her beloved physics class.

Then she tripped.

Well, it wasn`t a big deal, tripping, that is. It was never one of those dream like scenes in movies where everything went slow mode, colourful bubbles filled the room and the perfect moment was interrupted by a simple flaw in footing. Nobody seemed to pay attention to it, just a few snickers around like the usual. No instant gasps of horror or some scandalous scheme immediately taken action. She lay there for a while, as the wind had been knocked out of her. The girl gasped for air desperately, her thick coal-black hair covering her head in heaps, and she lay there, unnoticed by the many feet that surrounded her.

"_Lesbians, in our school?"_

"_Gross, ew, for real?"_

"_Gross!"_

"_Ugh, gross!"_

And cue immediate repeats in which Jade rolled her eyes at the lack of vocabulary.

Because you could call it a perfect day. At least you knew the truth instead of getting covered in beautiful lies.

Okay, half covered previously. Nothing really was all that pretty before.

Jade stands up abruptly, her head poking up in the middle of the crowd like a chick pecking out of its shell. Her frizzed up hair falls in a messy waterfall over her face, now tangled from the fall.

"Excuse me princess sugarplum poison spiked pastry, but I am just about _sick_ with all of this."

Well that didn't come out the way she wanted. She sounded sad, disappointed, not scary and all fiery like Karkat.

"Why this? Why?" she continues on, her eyes flashing an angry, hateful green afterwards.

'_Shut up, oh gosh, they'll just laugh! How does Karkat even do this?'_

Cue slanted eyes and looks of disgust in her direction.

"_lame."_

"_What a loser!"_

So Jade Harley walked up to them and gave them a double bitch slap with a high kick off.

No, that didn't happen. That's how it went in her mind though, if it helped. The black haired girl did not pull off some kickass move but instead the mouth she ever so despised to not keep shut opened on its own to say something to asset on her social suicide.

"Love is love, and if you can't accept that, I pity the boyfriends you're dating just for hook ups!"

Then Jade ran, while _trying_ to hope and positively think to herself that she _could_ have said something even worse until just nope, her record for 'how long a person can have a positive outlook on life' crashed and burned. It _was_ a good 15 years though.

And Jade supposed that she should note with no surprise, that that day her English teacher decided to make them have partners, and Jade of course was the odd one out. Given to her was a student even the teacher had trouble remembering the name of –the student who always skipped class.

Figures.

* * *

"Heh, I'll see you guys later then, just need to send off this report to –"

"Oh! The one you lost today? Oh man, hope you don't get in trouble."

"No worries, there's only a few apple juice stains this time –"

"Well, good luck –"

"I won't need it –"

"See you Strider! –"

"Sup Harley."

"Oh!" Jade sputtered for a moment out of surprise. "Oh, hi Dave!" She cheerily greeted, grin and friendly punch in the arm at ready. "Um, how are your classes?"

"Boring. It's just nothing that I see can help my future career."

"And what's that, dear brother who was tripping over a greeting for Jade but none for his own sister?"

Rose Lalonde pushed back a lock of blonde hair that had grown out of her short bob-like hair-cut, her violet eyes flickering up in a teasing glance.

"Oh man, I didn't know I got two ladies wanting my attention and talking to me," the whitish-blond boy smoothly replied. Rose rolled her eyes tiredly, pulling out a book idly.

"A DJ, right?" Jade piped up, interested. "Mixing music and all that?"

"Yeah," the boy's mouth twitched into an _almost_ smile for a second. "Yeah that's about right Harley."

"Well, I think the records you've given me so far are definitely _sooo_ cool," Jade giggled, nodding in enthusiasm. "I'm serious Dave! But I'm sure school _will_ help, at least in some areas –"

"_Interested in the book? Giving you the best tips to hook up with girls Lalonde? Ugh, get away from me at least! –"_

Jade cut off mid-sentence, her hair falling like a messy curtain over her blazing eyes.

"Oh gosh, not _another_ one of you _again,_" Jade snarled back just as fiercely back at the black-dyed blonde highlighted haired girl. It took Rose back in surprise in how her friend immediately bared fangs (blunt buckteeth unfortunately though, mind you) to her defense.

"Wait sugarcube," Dave drawled out his Texas accent, exaggerating and all for irony as he frowned ever so slightly. "_What_ did you say to my ever so dear sister?"

* * *

_Featherain... If I gave you brain damage there, feel free to mark me upon the list of characters to kill in any gruesome way Hussie would think of. Heheh!:B_

_Also, it would be much appreciated if you could check out my homestuck Tumblr blog! the link is on my profile33. The songs there lately suck, but I'm updating as I'm adjusting to my braces. _

_Also, review! and... who's going to FanExpo in Vancouver this year? I am!_


	10. Contemplating

_Featherain... I haven't updated in so long... and this chapter sucks... sorry!D:_

* * *

"Look, it's fine, _I_ am the victim here, and I'm not freaking out half as much as you."

"I'm not freaking out."

"Yes, you are," Rose simpered to him, cracking a light smile at him. "You know, I am quite used to this. But it doesn't bother me Dave –sure it did in the beginning, but now it's an annoying fly that just comes back occasionally to bug you."

"You're my fucking sister –"

"Who clearly is stronger than yourself –"

"I'd hate to interrupt," Jade broke in, awkwardly placing her drink down on the table. "But I mean, you're both wrong!" she exclaimed, her spoon clattering in her bowl. "I mean, Rose, this isn't just some annoying insect. Dave, you shouldn't be stressing over people prejudiced who's _already_ giving your sister trouble! I mean, in my opinion, they're just a load of fucktrucks!"

"Woah, Harley –Now _you _calm down," Dave interrupted, "Haha, Karkat's rubbed off on you a bit."

"Oh gosh! Just eat your ice cream Dave."

"Yes m'am – a spoonful of dairy creamy goodness coming right up into the Strider mouth."

"_JOHN!_" Vriska screamed, a murderous look on her face as she stomped up towards her date, startling Jade as she turned around abruptly.

"I'm sorry Vriska! But that look on your face is priceless!"

"Let's get this straight –_You don't prank me_ before telling me," the blue lipped girl snarled, but only for a second. "We don't mess around –"

"Unless it's fun?" John snorted, backing up against his chair as he started to laugh.

"Well then –" Jade piped up, giggling. "I suppose our little get together at the ice cream shop isn't going so well? It's just –" the girl stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Look, I mean, if there's anything we should learn today, it's just that sometimes society can be a huge jerk! But, at least we've got each other – oh gosh, that sounds incredibly cheesy!"

"But that's the beauty of it all, Harley," Dave shrugged, propping his feet up to Rose's lap before the girl pushed it down, rolling her eyes. "Cheese does make everything taste better –You've got those cheese balls, cheese pizza, cheese ice cream –"

"What?"

"Texas cheese, spicy cheese –"

"Heheh, I'm pretty sure I don't need a list cool cheese!" Jade laughed, standing up as she started to pack up her items. "I should go now though, Bec's waiting for me!" The clock shone brightly from the bright walls of the ice cream shop, flashing the time. "If I don't walk her soon, she'll probably break out from the fence and into a neighbour's house again!"

"Sure you don't need a knight you help you handle that devilbeast, lil' lady?" Dave asked, bowing down dramatically as he waved his arms about comically.

"Please Strider, last fire drill you mistook it for being the real thing and _Jade_ had to _carry_ you out of the school," Rose snickered, adjusting her headband on her blonde hair casually. "Run along Jade, I guess I'll text you later to your pesterchum handle."

And as the black haired girl trotted away, hitching up her long white, she couldn't help but just smile contently at the sight she was leaving behind.

* * *

TT: Are you scared?

What? Jade looked at her handle incredulously while stopping to throw the ball for Bec to fetch once more.

GG: wait... what?

TT: You know, scared of society. Scared of the majority. Just, scared.

GG: rose... you alright?

TT: We have a dance coming up, you know. Also, got any ideas what to be when you grow up?

GG: wait... oh gosh, rose, youre being super, super confusing!

TT: Fine, let's sort this out. We have a dance coming up. It's the 21st century, are you scared of our schoolmates? Scared of standing out? I know you're a unique girl and all Jade, who seriously does tend to stand out a whole lot, but those years of bullying and torments had to take some kind of toll to you.

GG: rose, i really dont need a therapy lesson right now, as much as i appreciate them, heheh!:B im just playing fetch with bec right now, nothing 'deep or traumatizing' is happening, lol!

TT: Jade, it's going to sound childish for me, but I'm excited.

GG: for the dance? rose, usually we always skip dances!

TT: Yes, but this time I have this grand plan.

GG: okay... now im confused!

TT: Jade, don't you have to work at that flower shop? Aren't you in customer service?

GG: rose, stop jumping around topics!

TT: At least we've got each other, right? Not that I'd actually 'have' you in a bag or anything.

GG: well... of course! heheh!:B

TT: Dave would explode over your adorableness if you actually bring him flowers.

GG: wait... huh? whats going on rose?

TT: And I'm sorry for anything in advance.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] disconnected—

GG: rose! you dont just disconnect like that!D: thats like the start of some sappy movie in johns collection!

* * *

If there were ten million stars in a piece of stretched out universe and one star was to be sucked down the black hole, that would be Jade herself.

Her neighbourhood, unfortunately, does have students from the same school. She had only dreamed she could avoid them.

_Are you scared_?

She wasn't! This was _Jade Harley_, the girl who back talked Karkat within half a second!

But she found herself numb for words multiple times, only to run, run, run with her dog. Dogs like to run. She did too. The complete sprinkle of bright pastel colours making up her perfect, happy life was shattered. She would stop and look at her own reflection –in each shard –perhaps too many times.

But she could _still_ remember the very words she had typed down to her friends, before she moved over and started going to public school instead of getting homeschooled.

_GG: wow! school sounds like great fun, getting to make tons of friends with other students! i wish i could go!:D_

_TG: yep harley tons of fun_

_EB: yeah!_

_TT: Dave is quivering with happiness, aren't you Dave?_

_GG: heheh, well, guess what? gramps might send me over to public school! oh gosh, i hope i make tons of more friends –wouldnt that be soooo cool!?_

_TG: wait what _

"Bec!" Jade cried, stowing away her dog's harness and tossing him a treat as she flopped over onto a couch.

"Jade! You're back!" John grinned happily, tossing her some textbooks. "Man, you should have stayed behind and seen Vriska today at the ice cream place! She was all..."

Jade flipped out her pesterchum handle, her coloured finger bands flashing about in her eyes as she desperately tried to remember what each meant. A chat box popped up, blinking bright yellow.

CG: ALRIGHT HARLEY ANSWER ME NOW FUCKASS, OR DID I INTERRUPT SOME BRIGHT HAPPY FETCH TIME AS YOU HOPPED AROUND WITH YOUR DOG?

GG: im seriously doubting myself now :/ not in time for a swearing fest karkat!

CG: NOW WAIT JUST FOR A MOTHERFUCKING SECOND

GG: who am i karkat?

* * *

_Featherain... I need some ideas guys! I'm planning to end this soon, as I'm dying off here! Sorry for not updating long.. D:_

_Also, please review, and this hasn't been proofread, sorry! And pleaseee check out my tumblr and zombiestuck voice group! the links are on my profile! Byeee!33_


End file.
